The Girl That Cried Wolf
by Candie Winston
Summary: Candie likes to play pranks on her older brother Dally with her friend/crush Two-Bit. But one day things start crashing down and she needs her brothers help but her brother doesn't believe anything she says. Who will she turn to when she needs help most? Is her biggest secret just another one of her pranks, or is it the real deal. THIS IS A TWO-BITxOC FIC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. The Prank

Chapter 1

**Candie's P.O.V.**

"Damn you guys," Soda said as he came in from work "You guys are gonna drink to your death I swear to god!" he motioned to the empty beer bottles on the ground.

"Aww Soda buddy don't be like that!" slurred a very drunk Two-Bit. "I'm not even drunk!"

"You sure about that?" asked a concerned Soda "And how 'bout you Candie?"

"I'm fine. I only had 2 beers. Once Two-Bit was too drunk to notice I took some of his empty bottles and told him I drank them," I explained "As for Two-Bit, well he's passed out now," I said while motioning to him.

Soda chuckled "What were you guys doing anyways?" he asked.

"Drinking contest. Duh," I motioned to all the beer bottles.

"Whatever! I'm dumb remember?" Soda said.

"Whatever," I muttered "Hey what time does Superdope get off work?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Shit! Darry will loose it when he comes home!" Soda gasped.

"Don't worry I'll help you clean up Sodie," He smiled at the name I gave him when we were around 8.

"Thank you. You are a life saver!" he said and kissed my forehead. I loved Soda like a brother and nothing more. We even tell people that we're siblings but my real brother is Dally. I hate it but its true. And knowing him you would think he's a brother that doesn't give a damn what I do and where I go, right? Well your wrong. He is almost as strict as Darry is with Pony and Soda. Probably what makes Soda and I so close. We can relate when it comes to over protective brothers.

As for who I like, as in who I want to date, I like Two-Bit. I love his hair and his eyes. His eyes, I wish I could look at them all day. They were so dreamy. It was like when I looked in them I was in my own world. Soda was the only one who knew how I felt. He was the only one I could trust telling this.

When we were done cleaning up we sat down and turned on a movie. Not to long after Two-Bit woke up and looked at the T.V. "Somthing other that Mickey Mouse is on T.V!" he said devistated. He looked at both of us and pretended to faint.

Soda and I both chuckled."Candie?" Soda asked. "Whats the best way to wake someone up?"

I chuckled seeing where he was going with this. I motioned for him to get up. "Well, I think that would be to dump cold water on someone's head. But didn't Darry get Two-Bit in trouble last time?"

Soda smirked "Well yes he did. Boo-hoo," Soda said aproaching with a small bucket full of water. "Who cares!" and with that Soda dumped the bucket of water on Two-Bits head causing him to scream like a little girl. Soda and I started to laugh but stopped when we heard Darry's voice.

"What's going on in here?"Darry boomed.

"Oh Darry!" Two-Bit said in the most girl-like voice he could. "Your my hero! These children are-" he didn't finish his sentence before he pretended to faint in Darry's arms.

"Poor little," Darry started. He slowly started faising Two-Bit off the ground. Slow enough that he wouldn't be able to tell with his eyes closed. "thing!" and as Darry finished his sentence he threw Two-Bit at the couch.

Two-Bit moned. "That time I wasn't faking. Owww." Two-Bit complained.

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked.

"Candie and I-" No sooner had he said that much had I rushed over and put my hand over his mouth.

"Its my biggest secret," I said and Darry gave me a funny look "Fine. If you want to know... I'm taking these acting classes I paid for with the money I stole from my parents," I faked a grin. Two-Bit Soda and I lied to Dally and Darry to save each others backs. When we were around 7 we called it the double D gang. When Darry and Dally asked what it was we told them it was a game that we acted totally different from who we are. When they would ask where we got the name we said we called it that because out of the whole gang Darry and Dally were the least alike so we named it after them. They seemed to buy it. They still do.

"I'm the best at the double D game!" I shouted and Soda and Two-Bit chuckled.

" Do you guys want spagetti or chicken for dinner?"

"Spagetti!" We all said. I smiled at what happend last time we had spagetti. It was a prank Two-Bit and I wanted to play on Dal to see what he would say.

*******Flashback*******

_**"Candie," Two-Bit had said "I heard Buck is having a party this Friday." Hr had said it like it was a rare ocation whitch made me chuckle.**_

_**"When is he not?" I muttered to myself.**_

_**"Well, would you like to come to the party with me?" Two-Bit asked with a britich accent. **_

_**Dal cleared his throat as his way of saying that he could hear usbut we ignored him. "Oh Two-Bit I would love to go!"**_

_**"What the hell man?"Dally yelled and grabbed a handful of spagetti and throwinging it at Two-Bit. When he did that I threw some at him but I hit Soda. Everyone at the table managed to get hit so it started a huge food fight. When Dally realized there was no food on his plate left to throw on his plate he went back to yelling. "You know I don't want my sister near the damn place! Plus she has a boyfriend!"**_

_**"Nope Dal I dumped him," I yelled "And really this is coming from the guy that goes there every night and has boyfriend." I had ment to say girlfriend but when I saw the look on his and Darry's faces I knew that I would have been wrong if i said that.**_

_**"Wait," Two-Bit said "why does your face look like that?" But neither Dal or Darry said anything.**_

_**"You to-" Soda started but couldn't finish before him and the gang burst out into laughter. The only people that hadn't laughed was Dal and Darry.**_

_**I grabbed Soda and Two-Bit and draged them out of the house. "We call not cleaning up!" I yelled.**_

*******End of Flashback*******

**Two-Bit's****P.O.V.**

Darry was letting us have spagetti? Darry hasn't let us have spagetti since the big food fight. I'm not complaining but it still is quite surprizing.

"Dinner will be done in an hour," Darrt said

"Okay! Candie and I willbe back then!" I called to Darry.

Candie and I went to the park and sat on the swings. "So what do you have planned this time?"

"We are going to tell Dal that I'm prego. I think that will get a good reaction our of him," she said. That was a great idea. Except I might get hurt. I might go to the hospital. Dal has a good punch and I don't want to ever feel it again. One punch to the head had me knocked out for 3 hours. But then again his reaction would be perfect. Something impossible to forget.

"And we will tell him you are the dad. Just prepare yourself to get punched. We don't need you to pass out again today," she said "but we should head back. Dinner is probably almost ready,"

When we got to the house Dal, Soda, Steve, Pony and Johnny were watching Mickey Mouse. "Hey Two-Bit Mickey's on T.V." Soda said.

"Yippie!" I called out and Candie chuckled. She went and sat beside Dal and I sat beside her.

"Hey favorite brother!" She said happily. I thought about it. If she was pregnant what would I do would I be worried? Happy? Would I worry what my Mom would say? Would I be afraid to tell people? Exited? I'm not even sure if I like her. I meen I do a little. She may not be a blond but she is still beautiful.

"Dinner is ready!" Darry called out.

"Here we go," she smirked in my ear.

"Love birds!" Dal yelled. We both turned to give him a fake smile.

We ate dinner silently whitch was odd but Candie soon changed that. "So Dal how was your day?" she asked.

"What do you want sis?" Dal asked some what annoyed.

"What ever do you meen?" she askes innocently.

"Well when do you _ever_ care about how my day was?" He said "So what do you want?"

"Dal," she hesitated "I'm pregnant,"

**A/N: Sorry its soo short. I deleted my other fanfic because I read over it and I hated It! I hope you like this one and give me any advice you have. If you think its bad say why please. Don't just say 'Terrible story'. And also I apologize for any spelling erors. I don't have spell check.**


	2. The Results

Chapter 2

**A/N: I put a link up of what Candie looks like on my profile for you guys to see. Thank you to the people who reviewed. If there is any ideas or something you want to see happen feel free to include that in your review.**

***Candie P.O.V.***

"WHAT?" Dally choked out. All eyes were on me which is what I like. "Well who the hell is the father?"

Two-Bit and I exchanged glances before I answered. "Two-Bit," I said plainly. You could here everyone mutter to themselves. Steve was the loudest though so everyone could here him.

"I thought it would of been Soda. Well atleast he doesn't have to deal with superdope," He said.

"What'd you call me there Stevie?" Darry questioned "If you called me what I think you did your dead!"

"All brawn no brain" I muttered to myself.

"Pardon me!" Darry said to me quiet angerly. "_What_ did you just call me Candie?"

"All brawn _**NO**_ brain" I said rather sharply. Everyone in the room burst out into laughter. Except Darry. But besides that every one, even Dally, was laughing.

"I thought I was suposed to be the funny one?" Two-Bit said between laughs.

"Do you mind if I use that Candie?" Steve asked.

"Not at all bud," I said with I smile.

"Wait Dal, are you not going to beat my head in?" Two-Bit asked getting back on the subject.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

I sure as hell was. But not now. "Nah. Clearly my sis loves ya so I don't care."

Him and Candie exchanged a glance but seemed to buy it. Well they acted like it. If you knew Candie well, I do since I'm her brother, you could just see the worried expression on her face. I wasn't gonna point it out but she clearly knew I was lying.

After dinner Candie and Pony went for a walk so I saw this the perfect chance to get back at Two-Bit. " Hey Two-Bit, ol' buddy ol' pal, lets go to the park!" I said cheerfuly.

"Um Dal?" Steve butted in "Whats with you being cheerful? That is not you!"

"I don't know,"I said "Come on Two-Bit!"

"Sure thing Dal," Two-Bit said. He looked nervous as hell. I smirked at that making him look more nervous. He should be though. He will be lucky if he lives.

None of us talked an the way to the park. By the time we got there it was dark. Its a good thing to. If Candie listened to me she should be back at the Curtis' now.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at him making him jump back. Oh boy, he was going to pay.

**Candie's P.O.V. **

"So none of what you said to Dal was real?" Pony laughed. "Damn good liar. You had me fooled!"

We were aproaching the park. I realized that it was dark and Dal wanted me back at the Curtis' but he wouldn't know. He was most likley at Buck's or some other bar trying tto pick up some broad. Or atleast I thought until I heard a voice scream out. "WHAT THE HELL!" it said. I was only certain it was Dal until Pony confirmed it. "I...I'm...I'm...so...sorry," another voice studdered.

"Dal and Two-Bit," Pony said slowly. "Shit!"

"Dallas! What the frig!" I screamed at him once we got closer. He stoped his punch mid swing and looked at me.

"Candie," Dally said in a threatning tone. "I thought I told you to be home by now!"

"I would of been but we were running from some socs," I lied "But Dal, don't be such an ass! We were joking! I'm not pregnant!" I finished off screaming. I was soo mad.

I was mad until he grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me against a tree. Then I was scared and my sholders hurt like hell. "_**WHAT**_ did you say?" Dal yelled at me.

At this point I was crying. _A lot!_ " I...We...We were ... We were just having fun and joking around!" I choked out between sobs.

He slapped me."I supose there were no socs chasing you either?" I shook my head earning me another slap. "Never lie to me _**EVER **_again! Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good!" He threw me at the ground, hard. "Take her back to your house Pony. You to Two-Bit. I'm going to Buck's." If it was any other time I would have chuckled but all I did was nod and walk away.

"Geez Candie, you ok?" Two-Bit asked.

"Ya I'm fine," I said

"You don't look fine. Dal cut ya with his ring. Not as bad as Johnny's cut clearly but that will be a nice little scar," Pony said.

"Great," I sighed "If anyone asks Pony you saw Two-Bit and Dal and decided to go talk to them and I got jump by some socs, okay?"

"Why would you lie to your friends Candie?" Pony asked. "You should be telling us this type of stuff. Its unhealthy to keep this stuff in!"

"Thanks Pony," I said sarcasticly "If I need to talk I'll call a doctor, not you,"

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay? Dal is never that rough with a girl, let alone his sister!" Pony said.

"Ya. I'm fine." I assured him.

"Good! Now tell them that," Two-Bit said as he opened the door to the Curtis' house.

As soon as the door opened all eyes were on me. "Candie! Dal wanted you back at dark!" Darry yelled.

"I think he would understand," I chuckled to myself quietly.

"That was 2 hours ago!" he continued.

"Darry!" Soda yelled catching Darry off gaurd. Soda walked over to me and lifted me head up with his finger. "Candie, what happened?"

By then everyone had come overf to look at me and everyone was asking me what happened. I shook my head. I knew if I thought about it too much I would burst into tears. "Nothing," I lied.

"It sure don't look like nothin'! That'll be a nice scar," Darry said.

I saw Johnny roll his eyes and I chuckled. So did Two-Bit. I managed to push threw the gang and I sat with Johnny. We watched Mickey Mouse for a while until Soda brought me outside.

"Candie, I know that scar ain't nothin'! I hate to break it to ya, but scars don't apear out of no where! And I know its not the socs 'cause then you'd be mad," He paused "Candie? Was it Dal?"


	3. The Friends

**A/N: I wrote this longer and better but my computer is being all messed up so I needed to re-wright this. So sorry if I took to long to update**

I could feal the tears welling up in my eyes threatening to fall. I wasn't going to lie to Soda about it. I couldn't. I never lied to him. He was a brother to me, someone I could talk to. But he was the kind of friend that would try to take control of the situation thinking he would help me. Some times it would but not now. He would make sure that I told everyone so that they could give me sujestions on what I should do about it. But to be honest, I really Don't want Johnny to know. Johnny wouldn't take it well I knew that. But I also didn't want people to know because I don't like it when poeple fuss over me or pity me.

"Yes," I said.

"Come on Candie, you have to tell people this kind of stuff!" Soda said. You could tell by the way he said it he was telling me that I need to tell the gang and he wouldn't give in until I agreed to tell them.

"And that is exactly what I plan on doing," I said. It wasn't a lie either.

"Then why havn't you told the gang yet?" Soda asked.

"Because I'm not planning on telling the gang that. I plan on telling some other people." I answered.

"Who?" Soda asked confuised.

"Now that would be my biggest secret, little buddy, which I am not telling you." I said.

"You keep secrets from me?" Soda asked trying to sound hurt. Not in a playful way though. He is trying to make me actually think he's hurt so I will tell him. I know he's faking though.

I ignored the comment none the less and headed back to the living room. The rest of the night went by fast. We watched Mickey Mouse, ate chocolate cake, played poker and arm wrestled. I had one against everyone except Darry and was about to beat Johnny when Dal came in.

"Is the stupid broad here?" Dal asked angerly.

"By that do you mean your sister?" Johnny asked.

"No! I mean Merylin Monroe!" Dal snapped sarcasticly. Dal was mad. He never snapped at Johnny. Johnny looked down. He seemed shocked, scared and sad.

"Yes she is and do you know what happened to her."Steve said. "Her face is cut up, she looks scared as hell and looks like she might pass out." I hate Steve for adding in the scared as hell.

Dal Chuckled "Probly just the socs. Eh Candie." I nodded my head as fast as I could. "Come on then we should get going."

"Not. A. Chance. In. Hell!" Soda said standing up and shoving Dal.

"What are you talking about Soda?" Darry asked.

"Two-Bit, tell them what you told me!" Soda damanded as he and Dal went out back.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" I shreaked.

"Well...Not exactl...Ya" Two-Bit said. Two-Bit went on and explained everything that happened. He explained how I'm not pregnant and that that was just a joke and he said how Dal was going to beat the shit out of him until I came and 'Saved the Day' but ended up getting myself hurt. He was very detailed when he explaind how Dal pinned me up against the tree and slapped me and threw me down on the ground. TWo-Bit only stopped when he heard Steve say that I was stupid and I should've let Two-Bit die. You knew he waas joking and Two-Bit tackled him to the ground. But when Two-Bit was done explaining the gang was so quiet you colud hear a pin drop.

It was like that for about five minutes but then Darry pointed out that Soda and Dal were still out back. As soon as Darry brought that up the whole gang was out back in a flash. Dal and Soda were fighting and obviosly Dal was winning. You never would have thought that Soda could compare to Dal in fighting but he was the perfect match. Dal pinned Soda to the ground and reached for something in his pocket. It wasn't clear until the moon light hit it what it was. It was Dals switchblade. Without thinking I grabbed Two-Bit's blade out of his pocket went strait over to Dal and held the blade against his throat.

"Dal, you're drunk as hell. Give you blade to Soda and step back or I will kill you without a second thought." I was surprised at how confident I sounded. It was al lies. I wouldn't, I couldn't, kill Dal. He is my one and only brother no matter what he says or does. There is no way _I_ would be able to hurt him.

"You don't mean that sis your just ma-" I didn't let him finish his sentence before I pushed on the blade a bit harder. "Okay sis," He said giving Soda his blade. "You win."

I gave Two-Bit back his blade and was about to go back inside until I heard Dal call my name. "Candie, please." He sounded sad. It must have been an act though, because Dal is never sad.

"Dal I couldn't, nor would I, kill you. You're my brother and I love you, but when you put my friends lives at risk I will do what I have to do." I said and with that I helped Soda up and I went inside.

Everyone was shocked. No one threatened Dal and got away with it. Not family, not friends, not even Johnny could threaten him and get away with it. He would always be able to get you back. He has a good relationship with Tim so he could get the help of all of Tims outfit. Because of that he could get revenge on everyone. It doesn't matter if its someone from our gang he still will get revenge. So all of the gang thinks I'm screwed. But I have more on my side than all of the gang does put together.

You see none of the gang knows the realtionship I have with the socs. I've always been on there side. I may not be a soc, but socs treat me like I'm one. All the socs know who I am and know I'm the one greaser not to mess with. If I needed help against greasers today I could give them a call and they'd come down to help me no matter what. If they needed help they could call me and I would go down to help them no matter what. Thats why I don't join in rumbles. I refuse to fight against the socs but I don't want the greasers to know I'm with the socs. I trust the socs more than I trust the gang. I would of rather told the socs about Dal then the gang. That was who I planned on telling. I still am gonna tell them.

"Umm Darry can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Sure Candie. You don't need to ask you know." He said.

"Okay," I said

I dialed my true best friend's number and waited for them to pick up. "Hello?" A women answered.

"Hi Miss Anderson. Is Randy there?"

"Yes he is. Is this Candie?" She asked

"Yes,"

"How are you sweatheart?"

"I'm good," I lied.

"Ok just one minute dear," A few moments later some came to the phone again.

"Hey Candie! I havn't talked to you in a while! Whats up?" He asked.

"Can you and Bob meet me and the Dingo tommorow at noon?"

"Ya sure," He said

"I have to go talk to you then!" I said

"Bye,"

I went and sat down beside Soda when I was done on the phone. "Who is Randy?" Soda asked.

"Just a friend why?" I asked.

Soda shrugged "Just curious I guess."

"Curiousity killed the cat. Do we want it to kill the Soda to?" I teased.

"No, but when it comes to this, I won't get killed."

"Well Sodie these arn't the nicest people so if you were to follow me one day, and I was going out with these friends, they might kill you and then I can say 'Curiousity killed the Soda!'" I said.

"If these people arn't nice, why are they your friends?" Soda asked.

"Because they're nice to me, they just wouldn't be nice to you or anyone in the gang." I said but then quickly added "One more question and I'll kill you!"

Darry made me spend the night in the spare bedroom and said I needed to stay here for at least another weak unless I found somewhere else I would rather stay besides home. I was fine with that though I went there for breakfast everyday anyways. Soda gave me some sweatpants and a t-shirt to where to bed.

Everyone slept in for a while. Darry didn't wake up until 10:30 and I didn't wake up until Soda poured Ice cold water on my head at 11:00. There were ice cubes in the water so I picked up all of them and I put them down Soda's back. After breakfast I got changed into the clothes I wore yesturday and tryed to use my make-up to cover up the scar. By the time I was done all of that it was 11:38.

I decided I'd leave then because it took me about 15 minutes to walk and Randy was always early for stuff. When I went to leave POny stoped me.

"Where do you think your going by yourself?" Pony asked.

"To meet up with some friends." I answered.

"You are not going oput by yourself. Johnny and I are coming!" Pony said.

"No you're not."

"Yes we are,"

I sighed. "Okay here's the deal. When we get to the diner you guys leave. Deal?"

"Where are you meeting you friends?"

"The diner,"

"Deal," POny agreed. "Johnny come on,"

When we walked to the diner Pony showed me a short-cut through the woods. We joked around on the way there and Pony and Johnny mocked the socs. I just laughed at how they think they were acting just like a soc but really, they were acting nothing like them. When we got closer to the diner I stoped laughing at all the things they were doning except when Pony hit his head off a branch on the tree. When we got to the Dingo I could see Bob and Randy pull up in there car.

"We're here so you can finaly leave me alone with your jokes. I laughed so hard my throat hurts." I said. We said our good byes adn I told them I would be able to get my friends to drive me home so that I'd see them later. Finaly they left so I went over to Bob and Randy who were waiting in their car.

"Hey Sugar! Randy said tossing me $100 "Look I know you don't want it but my Mom made me give it to you. But I got it in fives so the greasers won't think anything of it. She also wanted me to tell you that she knows that something is wrong because you sounded scared when you guys were talking last night. She says if you ever want to come live with us you can."

Randy's Mom was like a mother to me. She was always there for me. She treated me like her child. She didn't care that I was a greaser. Honestly I don't think anyone does but its nice.

"What _is_ wrong Candie?" Bob asked. I sighed and wiped the make-up off that was covering the scar.

"Who did that!" They both asked angerly.

"My brother," I said quietly.

Randy came over to give me a hug. He was my best friend and him and Bob were like big brothers to me. I wish they were. They treated me a hell of a lot better than Dal does. They made sure I didn't get hurt. Unlike Dal.

"Don't worry Candie. We'll get him back!" They said


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I know that some of you didn't like the idea of her being friends with Bob and Randy. Or socs at all in general** **but I have thought out what I want to do for this story. The story is now going into the time the book takes place.**

**Candies P.O.V.**

We drove around for a while after that. We chilled at the movies for a bit until I noticed Pony. We talked to some other socs and we teased a greaser or two. When the sun started to go down I asked them if they could start driving me back twords my neighboor hood. We were driving for a while until I heard Pony's crys for help.

"Hey Bob, could you let me out here?" I asked.

"Sure thing Sugar. We're going out to the movies on friday, you in?"

"Ya sure," I said.

I got out of the car and started jogging twards Pony's crys for help. When I got there I could see the socs pinning Pony to the ground. I ran strait to them and pushed the one on Pony off of him and stood so Pony couldn't see my face.

"Hey back off idiots!" I snarrled with a wink "What he ever to to you?"

"Hey greaser," he said shoving me "What are you gonna do if we don't stop?" I knew the guy. We had every class together. Except neither of us usually go to class.

"I will call for my older brother," I stated "And I will tell the teachers where you like to go when you skip class." That was something that he would hate. Whenever he skipped class he went to a bar. He had a fake I.D. so he could get in.

"And I'll tell the teachers how you know that," He threatened.

"DARRY! DALLY! SODA! STEVE!" I screamed. "GET YO' BUTT OVER HERE!"

"What is it?" Darry asked.

"Well your brother was getting jumped but I had to stall for the past five minute hoping you would come out here!" I had totally forgot about the other socs and they went back to beating up Pony. I didn't bother going to push them off because Two-Bit and Steve beat me to it. All Dal was doing was doing was sitting there watching in amusment.

"Hey Candie, why didn't they beat you? No one lips off to socs." Dal asked.

"Well Dal," I started "most guys, even socs, treat girls properly. Unlike you they won't beat a girl, let alone give them a scar."

By now the socs were drivring away and Darry was scolding. He was being so dramatic about it to. I went behind him and mocked his every word and motion making Johnny laugh. But it was one of Darry's ocational short lectures so the fun was over soon.

"Anyone wanna go to the nightly double tomorow?" Dal asked.

"Nah Soda and I are going to the rodio tomorow. _No kids aloud._"

"Johnny and I will come." Pony said.

"How 'bout you Candie?" Dal asked.

"Nah I'm going there with some friends." I said.

"I think Imma go hunt some action. If I don't get boozed up maybe I'll come and join you guys," Two-Bit said.

Great. Just what I need. Dal Pony and Johnny being there. They better not see me.

Two-Bits P.O.V.

I know its only been a day but I miss chilling with Candie. I thought more about what I was thinking before the prank and I know I would be both happy and worried. I know I would be happy and proud to tell people that I would be a father. But more inportantly I know I like Candie. I would _**almost**_ say I love her. Almost. I realized that I don't care if she is a blonde or not. That would just be a bonus. I like her humour. I like that she likes Mickey Mouse. I love how she sticks up for people like her friends. I love that she cares for the people she grows up around. The only thing I don't like is that she is a 'good girl'. I don't mean _good_ girl but she is about as good as any greaser girl could be. But thats only as far as I know. There could be things I don't know about her. She's a great liar so she could be hiding stuff from us. I'm not sure though. I couldn't see her keeping stuff from the gang. We were the people she trusts most wern't we? We were the people she could turn to first, were we not? Her brother and best friend was in the gang so wouldn't she turn to us first? But then again, this is the first I heard of these friends of hers so maybe she was keeping something from us.

"Yoo-Hoo? Two-Bit?" Pony asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...Umm...Sorry. I was just thinkin' thats all." I said.

"Well Two-Bit, you don't think very often, and only Pony gets lost that deep in his thoughts, so whats on your mind?" Dal asked.

I looked around to see if Candie was out here and fortunetly she wasn't. "You sister actually." Dal scowled and looked very displeased. "No not like that! I was just thinking if maybe she was keeping something from us. I mean she's a great liar and she acts all weird if anyone asks about her friends. And have you ever even heard of these friends?"

"Its probably nothing," Dal said.

The rest of the night I was lost in my thoughts. Who were Candie's friends? Was she trying to keep them from us? Were they good people? So many questions went through my head, but the one that came up most was were they greasers or socs? They couldn't be socs. She wouldn't do something like that to us, would she? Too many questions. Maybe I should just go to sleep.

Candie's P.O.V.

The next day was a normal boring day. I woke up, I ate breakfast, I changed into some clothes, I did my make-up and I watched Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit. Usually Two-Bit can't be bothered when he is watching Mickey Mouse but today he was barely paying attention to it. He kept asking me questions like what were their names? Where did the live? Were they greasers or socs? I just ignored the questions. Fortunetly Two-Bit gave up after about an hour and we could sit and watch Mickey all day since there was a Mickey Mouse marathon on T.V.

At around 5:30 there was a nock at the door. That was a rare ocation since the oly people that come here is the gang and they just come right in. Darry went over to answer it. A minute later he came back and told me my friends were here. I was very confuised since all my friends that wern't in the gang were socs and they knew better than to come here and get me. Two-Bit and I both went to the door and what I saw was so hard not to laugh at it hurt. The people standing at the door _were_ Randy and Bob but they were dressed as greasers. They were wearing grey shirts, leather jackets ripped jeans and best of all they greased their hair back.

"Come on Candie, we can cause some trouble before the movie!" They said.

Two-Bit looked around outside before saying "Where'dya get the car?"

"We stole it from some snobby socs." They answered. Two-Bit nodded in aprovall and I left. As soon as the door shut I fell to the ground I laughed so hard.

"Get that shit out of you hair!" I said.

"Don't worry. We brought 2 of those huge water jugs. They're in the trunk." Randy assured me. We made our way over to the car and I got the water out. I poured them above their head as they scrubbed out the grease.

"We are going to go back to my place to get changed and stuff. Then we'll go pick up Cherry and Marcia." Bob said.

When we got to Bob's place we were greated by his mother. She laughed at how Bob and Randy looked and told them to go get changed. Like Randy's mother Bob's mother liked me too. The only diference is she doesn't make me take money. Instead she makes me take gifts, which sometimes is worse. One time she gave me a dimond ring with a gold band. It was so hard thinking up an exuse on where I got it. I ended up saying that I found it on the ground. No one questioned why there would be a gold ring on the ground in greaser taritory though so I was happy.

"I see you're wearing that ring I got you." Miss Sheldon said.

"Yes. I never take it off." I said. I waited for another expensive gift to be given to me but I didn't get one. I was so happy when I didn't get one. Don't get me wrong. I love gifts but I didn't like people buying me expensive stuff. I wasn't use to it. I tryed explaining this to Miss Sheldon but she just said I should come over more aften then.

When Bob and Randy came down in better clothing I got up to leave. Right before we were about to go Miss Sheldon stopped us. "Candie, your driving." She said. I didn't understand what she ment until she tossed me a pare of keys.

"No way!" I protested.

"Its the black Mustang Convirtible in the garage. Its all yours." You could tell she wasn't gonna take no as an answer so we left in my new car.

"Bob tell your mother never to buy me anything ever again!" I said as we were driving to the booze store.

"Oh ya! She wanted me to tell you she is paying for insurance." He chuckled.

"Wait you knew she was getting me this!" I screamed.

"Well ya. She wanted to get you a really expensive gift so I sujested a car." Bob stated plainly.

"You suck you know I hate it when she gets me gifts." I pouted.

When we got to the beer store Randy went in to buy some beer. He came out 2 minutes later with three packs of beer. 12 packs too.

"Geez a lot of beer!" I said as he handed me one.

"Okay so Cherry and Marcia want us to pick them up at the Dingo." Bob said taking a gulp of his beer.

We drove to the Dingo singing along to Elvis until Cherry and Marcia got in and told us to change the C.D. By the time we got to the Nightly Double it was dark and Bob and Randy were drunk.

"Ugg. Come on Marcia lets go and actually watch the movie!" Cherry said sounding quite annoyed.

"Why am I not surprised that little drama queen left." Bob asked.

"Well Bob" I started. "That could be because you've been dating her for around 2 years now and every time you drink she gets upset. Or it could be because she's a drama queen and her reaction to something the first time is the same for the next few times."

"Probably both," Bob said.

"Look I'm going to get some popcorn and a coke. Y'all want some," I asked.

Randy handed me a five dollar bill. "That should be enough for 3 popcorn and 3 cokes,"

I went over to get popcorn but I got stoped by good ol' Timothy Shepard. "Hey Candie. I don't apreciate you bad mouthin' your brother, my friend, to the socs."

"You were at the diner?" I questioned "Great."

"Now you see Candie. I would love to have my gang come over here and beat you until you pass out, but then you could run to Dal and he'd believe every word of it. So I'm gonna let you off easy and do something real out of character." Tim said flipping out his blade. "All I'm gonna do is give you a nice scar." He finished off dragging his blade down my arm. It hurt like hell but I wasn't about to let him know that. Instead I did my best to keep a strait face.

"Your considering him your friend already. Usually it takes you 48 hours to forgive someone after they slash your tires." I said causing him to stop.

"That was him! Damn Mr. Curly Shepard!" And with that he left.

I got the cokes and popcorn and gave them to Bob and Randy without them noticing my arm. We watched the movie and when it was over we drove around to see if we could find Cherry and Marcia. When we found them I was in utter shock. They were with Two-Bit Johnny and Pony.

"Cherry come on," Bob called out.

"I'm not going out with you when you're drinking Bob. I mean it." By now Two-Bit Johnny and Pony noticed me so I didn't bother keeping a low profile.

"Come on guys, at least the drunk idiots arn't driving." I said causing Randy and Bob to look hurt.

"We're not idiots when were drunk." Bob said.

"Well were you drunk when you sujested this car to your mother?" I asked.

"Yes," he admited sheepishly.

"You know I hate it when she buys me gifts especialy expensive ones." I complained.

"But even if we were drunk," Randy said getting back on topic "thats no reason to go walking the streats with these bums!" He finished off getting out of his car.

"Who you callin' bums pal?" Two-Bit asked flicking out his switchblade.

"You!" Randy said. "If you lookin' for a fight-"

"I am looking for a fight!" Two-Bit cut Randy off. When Two-Bit said this Bob and I both jumped out of the car. I stayed behind Bob since that way I could get more socs if we needed more a while of Randy and Two-Bit yelling at each other Cherry finaly gave in and decided to come with us after she talked to Pony.

"What hapened to your arm Candie?" Two-Bit asked.

Randy got a confuised look on his face and looked at my arm. "What hapened Sugar?"

"Sugar?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Umm..Ya he's always called me that. All of the socs do." I said.

"Well what hapened?"

"Mr. Timothy Shepard and co. Never bad mouth his friends to the socs." I chuckled.

"Why exactly are you laughing? He cut your arm. Thats funny how?" Two-Bit asked.

"Its funny because 1. Its my brother I bad mouthed and 2. You don't care that I was bad mouthin' someone in the gang." I said.

"Well Candie I care but I don't. I would care if you bad mouthed me or Johnny. I couldn't care less about anyone else. Well exept maybe Superdope or Pony. I guess I would care a little." Two-Bit explained.

"Wow Two-Bit I'm impressed. I never knew you thought so much!" I joked.

By now Cherry and Pony were done talking. Cherry and Marcia said there good byes to the greasers and we left. It was a silent ride except for the radio playing the beatles.

"I don't understand, Candie. You have friends like that you could of gone to see the movie with or you could of come with Bob and Randy. I will never understand why you chose Bob and Randy over them." Cherry spoke.

"You could never understand the main reason for my decisions. I can't even explain it to you. The only reason I can explain is I wouldn't want to go with my brother." I said. And its true. I can't really explain why I would rather come with Bob and Randy. Its hard to explain.

After we dropped off Cherry and Marcia we decided to pick up some more of Bobs friends and go driving around. We decided we weould drive around greaser teritory incase we found Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. They wanted to get back at him for cutting my arm even though I told them not to. They insisted they did though so I gave up on telling them not to.

We kept driving around until we got to around the park and they told me to stop the car. I looked up and I saw 2 figures. It wasn't clear to me who it was until I heard one of them talk.

"Candie?"


	5. Dally finds out

Candie's P.O.V.

It was Pony and Johnny. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do nothing but honestly greasers deserve everything they get and more. Well I guess Darry doesn't, and Soda. But Darry should be a soc and Soda, well Soda should be his one lable. But Dal deservise a hell of a lot more than what he gets. As much as I hate to admit it same as Two-Bit. He doesn't need or want half the stuff he steals. Everyone in the gang has done something bad. Even Pony deservse more than what he gets because he gets nothing really. He does some bad stuff. That kid ain't innocent. He ain't necessarily guilty but he sure isn't innocent. He always makes Darry seem a lot meaner than what he is. Darry is a great guy. He isn't mean at all. He is strict. And Johnny, well no one has proven anything bad about him but I know he will do something bad soon.

"Don't worry Candie, we're only gonna talk to them," Randy lied. That was perfect. Now I couldd pretend to belive them.

"Okay," I said. I watched them drag Pony and Johnny away where I couldn't hear them. They were close enough that I could get out of the car and bolt over to them in about 5 seconds though incase of an emergancy. I watched them yelled at each other for about 2 minutes and then they dragged Pony twards the fountain. I was looking down and over so they wouldn't notice me looking at them. I watched as they threw Johnny at the ground and dunked Pony. They had him under water for long enough that it would scare him but wouldn't harm him. I derected my attention at Johnny as he started to stand up. He pulled his blade out of his pocket and slowly started walking over to the fountain.

I got out of the car and quietly started jogging over to where they were. I went around them so no one would notice me. I saw Johnny slowly approach Bob. I sudenly realised what he was going to do. He was going to stab Bob.

"Bob!" I called as a ran over to him. I pushed him out of the just in time but I ended up going infont of the blade a little. The blade went in my side a little. It hurt a lot but I didn't care. "Watch it!" I hissed at Johnny. He pulled the blade out and turned around and stabbed the closest soc to him. I didn't really know the guy. I cared though anyway. Everyone ran except me. I was pissed at Johnny. "I was gonna tell them to stop!" I snarled at Johnny.

"Come on Candie! Get us the hell out of here!" Randy called out. I ran over to the car and drove away.

"He didn't get you to good did he?" Bob asked.

"Nah I'm fine."

Johnny's P.O.V.

I'm such an idiot. She could have made them stop. I might not have had to kill anyone. But no! I had to go and kill someone. What an idiot!

"Whats going on?" Asked a confuised Pony. "What just happened?"

"I just stabbed Candie," I started. Pony eyes grew huge. He looked like he was going to puke. "And I killed a soc."

"Imma go puke." Pony said walking away.

Thats when it really hit me. I killed a soc. I could get sent to jail for life. Well 25 years. I could get Candie to tell the socs to come up with a lie. No, I couldn't. I couldn't use her like that. Not after I stabbed her. Not ever, but I would feel better about it if I didn't stab her.

"You really did kill the soc didn't you?" Pony said breaking my thoughts for the second time.

"Yup, and as much I hate to admit it, I really did stab Candie."

Pony frowned. "Why did you do that?" Pony asked.

"I didn't mean to! I ment to stab a soc but she pulled the soc out of the way and went infront of the blade!" I said.

Pony was shocked. He look a bit confuised and mad to. "Why'd she do that? I thought she was a greaser. Socs hate greasers. Greasers hate socs."

"Man did you not see her with the socs at the drive in?" Johnny asked.

"Ya but that don't mean I understand it." Pony answered.

"Look back on topic! I killed a soc! What are we gonna do?"

"Get Dal. I know that doesn't seem smart but he cares about you more than her sister. Trust me! She is gonna get in trouble for hanging out with the socs. The only thing Dal cares about is getting to scold her." Pony said. It made me feal bad because I know its the truth. I know how she feels. Her only family yells at her and ocasionaly beats her.

"Ya okay." I said.

When we got to Bucks we banged on the door. When there was no answer I got mad. I know I'm suposed to be the quiet one but when the cops could be looking for me now I didn't care how shy I was. I didn't want to go to jail. "Open up! Its the cops!" I yelled. Pony looked at me with wide eyes. I knew It wasn't smart but I was in a hurry.

Buck came and answered the door. He was pissed when he saw it waqs us and not the cops. "Get Dallas! We need him. Now!" I said nervous. Buck left and went and got Dal.\

"What do you want?" He asked tierdly.

"We killed a soc, stabbed your sister and we need you help." I asnwered.

"Come inside and tell me your story. Pony you need dry clothes." Dal lead us up to the room he stayed in and threw a shirt at Pony. "Its a bit big but its better than the shirt you had. Now Johnny tell me the story." Dal ordered.

"Well after the movie we got the girl you were bothering to let us walk her home and when we were walking there boyfriends found us. They confinced the girls to go with them so we headed to the lot and ended up falling asleep. When we woke up it was late so Pony had to go home. When he got home Darry because he was 2 hours late. He ended up hitting Pony. Pony came down and got me and we walked to the park so Pony would cool off but some socs followed us there. They were mad at us for pickin' up there girls so they started dunkin' Pony in the fountain. I was nervous that they were gonna kill him so I stabbed one of them and they all ran." I said it so fast I wasn't sure if Dal understood me. I was scared as hell and was surprised I wasn't studering.

"How does this have anything to do with my sister?" Dal asked.

"Well ... um ... you see ... she was with the socs, they were the friends she went to the drive in with ... and she didn't notice that they were dunking Pony at first ... then she saw I was about to stab one of the socs and she pulled him out of the way ... she ended up going infront of the blade ... I stopped as soon as I noticed so it isn't too bad ... but ya." I studdered. I didn't want to have to explain that to him. Dal was gonna get mad and beat her probably. I felt bad telling him that. She didn't desirve to get beat. Honestly, I think I do kind of. But she doesn't.

"Wait, let me get this strait. She is friends with the socs, and saved one of there lives. In result she got hurt?" Dal asked. I nodded slowly. "That little bitch." Dal muttered under his breath.

Dal's P.O.V.

She desirved getting stabbed. She is friends with the damn soc. That is not cool with me. I swear to god she is going to be in so much trouble. I am so mad at her. I rased her better than that.

"You guys wait here. I need to have a talk with her." I said. I noticed Johnny looked guilty. "Johnnycakes, its not your fault." Johnny looked at me then frowned. He shook his head.

"You don't understand. Your not me or her. You don't know how _**I**_ feel. It is my fault that your about to go yell at her and most likley beat her. I could of lied. But I told the truth. I should of lied. But I told the truth. And I told the truth knowing what was gonna happen. I know how she feels when you yell at her. When you hit her. She doesn't cry 'cause it hurts. She crys because her only family beats her and yells at her. Same as me. We're not you. All we want is to be loved and treated with respect. Thats why she hangs around with the socs. I can tell they are nicer to her 1 because she now has a mustang, ans 2 because she put her life in risk to save one of them." Johnny said. "It is my fault and I feel bad. You can't change that."

Boy, was Johnny ever talking today. He doesn't normally talk half this much. I really didn't care if Johnny felt bad. I did because there was no reason for him to feel bad. Its not his fault she chooses to have bad people for friends. Everything she gets she deserves. She makes bad desisions she pays.

"Its not you fault Johnnycakes. Stay here don't leave this room and I'll be back soon." I said. With that I left. Candie was gonna pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own everything. Any similarity to any characters/plot is completly coincedental. All the  
>characters have been my creation.<strong>

**Lol, jk. I do not one Ther Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns everything other than Candie.**

Dally's P.O.V.

I wish I wasn't so emotional right now. Or at least I wish I wasn't full of negative emotions. I was filled with hatred, worry, anger and confuision. I knew I was gonna do something bad from the moment I left Bucks.

When I got to the Curtis' I was madder then ever before. When I got inside I saw her sitting beside Two-Bit watching Mickey. "Would you like to explain to me what happened tonight?" I screamed at her.

"I don't know what your talking about Dal," She said calmly.

I noticed she was wearing a sweater. I went over to her and ripped it off her so that she was only wearing her bloody t-shirt. "Bull-Shit!" I screamed. "Now, I would like to explain what happened tonight and where you got the cut on your arm from." I said it in a rather threatening tone.

"Tim." She said plainly. "Tim gave me the cut."

"Well why the hell would he do that? He knows I would kick his ass if he touched you. So can you tell me the truth?"

"Tim," She said. I grabbed one of Two-Bits empty bottles and smashed it off the table. I held it up against her stomach as a threat. I wouldn't actually cut her with it. I loved her. I only hit her and yell at her because she needs disaplan. I would never cut her on purpose.

"What was that?" I asked in a very threatning tone.

"Tim," She said. She was tearing up now. What I did next I didn't meen to do. What I ment to do was throw the bottle at the ground. But as I was bringing the bottle down I pushed it harde against her skin by mistake. I felt so bad. "It was Tim Dal. It was Tim. Belive what you want but it was Tim."

I had completly forgoten Two-Bit was in the room but when I looked over I saw Two-Bit standing with a busted bottle in his hand to. I looked in time to see his facial expresion soften for a few seconds, only to be replased with a angry, yet hurt expresion. He lunged at me and smashed the bottle off my head. I was shocked. No one had the nerve to hit me at all, not even Tim and his outfit. And it hurt.

"What the hell did you do that for. She's your god damn sister!" Two-Bit screamed. "Hey pal, you may not know it but some people actually care about her! She's one of my best damn friend!" Two-Bit definatly cared about her. He was yelling at me knowing right now I could kill him easily.

"I...I-" I started. "I just don't know,"

"Christ man," Two-Bit said walking closer. "Oh and incase you didn't notice, which I highly dout you have, she's on the floor right now passed out," I will be honest I didn't notice. I know that made sound even more of a terible person than I am, but its true. I was still in a bit of shock from Two-Bit hitting me in the head.

Two-Bit went over and picked up Candie. It was then that I got a better look on her cuts. When Johnny said he stabbed her I thought he just stabbed her lightly, but that wasn't the case. It looked to be about half an inch deep. Looking at all the cuts she had made me feel even worse. It was only an accident, I kept telling myself. But no matter how many times I said that, I didn't feel any better though.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

I didn't understand how Dal could do that. That was his sister that he cut. I was so mad that he could do that.

"Whats your problem! She's your sister! You cut your damn sister!" I screamed.

"It was a mistake," he muttered. "Get Darry, I got to go do something, its an emergancy. Tell Candie I need to talk to her when she wakes up." And with that he left. He just left. He didn't stay to make sure his sister was okay, he just left because of some 'emergancy'.

"Darry! Get out here to tell me if I need to call 9-1-1!" He looked tired but when he saw Candie that went away. It was replaced with fear and shock.

"What happened to her. I thought she was fine when she got here!"

"So did I, but then Dal came here and took her sweater off so you could see a cut down her arm and a stab mark on her side. Then Dal stabbed he with a beer bottle, not that hard but it cut her, by 'mistake'." I explained.

Darry didn't say anything, but got the first aid kit. By the time he was done cleaning and patching up her cuts she was awake.

"Why did he have to do that? Why does he have to be my brother?" None of us had realized she was awake until she said that so we both jumped a little.

"I don't know Candie. Its not fair for you to have to go through this." I said.

"Don't pity me. I hate that." She said.

"What happened tonight that you got all these cuts?" Darry asked. I wanted to know but I didn't want to ask. I hate it when people ask you what happened because its hard to explain without tearing up.

"There is something you guys don't know about my friends, there socs." Darry and I both couldn't believe what we were hearing. Socs. Wow I thought socs hated all greasers."So when they picked me up we went strait to the one guys place so they could get changed. Then his mom always get me gifts. She got me this dimond ring. So when we were about to leave his mom tossed a pair of keys to me and told me to have the black mustang. Thats why there is a mustang in the driveway by the way. But anyway we went to the beer store to get beer then we went and picked up their girlfriends. By the time we got to the Nightly Double the guys were pretty boozed up so there girlfriends left. I went to get cokes and popcorn but I got stopped by Tim and he cut my arm for bad mouthin' Dal to the socs. I got hime to go by telling him that Dal slashed his tires. I managed to hide the cut from my friends though. After the movie was done we drove around tryin' to find their girls. They were with Two-Bit Johnny and Pony. Sfrter we dropped off the girls we drove around more until we got to the park. They got me to stop the car. I realized that Pony and Johnny were there so I was being catious. They told me they were only gonna talk so I watched them drag Pony and Johnny out of hearing range. I watched them yell at each other for about five minutes. I figured they were actually gonna talk until I heard Pony yell something real loud. It wasn't a cry for help so I thought nothing of it. It sounded more of an insult. I looked over about a minute later and I saw them dunking Pony. I knew that they wouldn't hurt him by doing this and that they would only scare him because they didn't put him under for very long and they pulled him out of the water for longer than he was in. But POny is to dramatic. I looked over at Johnny and saw him pull out his pocket knife and slowly he started walking over to one of the socs. I got out of the car because I knew he was thinking about stabbing him so I ran over and pulled him out of the way just as Johnny went to stab him. I ended up going infront of the blade though. Johnny turned around and stabbed a diferent soc though instead. I drove all the living socs home then I came here. Dal stabbed me, I pased out, you know the rest."

"Wow." Soda said. "You've been through enough to last you a life tme."

"When did you get here?" Candie asked.

'' At the begining of your story."

There was a long ockward silence for about five minutes until Dally come in the door. "Candie, I...I'm so sorry." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Candie's P.O.V.

"Dal, you stabbed me because I was telling the truth and all you can say is your sorry?" I said in disbeleaf.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked. He had a point there. There was nothing to say. But Two-Bit sure thought otherwise.

"Well you could say it will never happen again, I'm so so sooo sorry, I'm an idiot, I'm a no good hood, I'm an asshole to not think some loser such as Tim didn't do this and stab my sister because she said other wise! You could say-"

"TWO-BIT!" I screamed. "None of that is any better than sorry."

"And I still don't belive Tim did it!" Dal said. This made me chuckle.

"You stabbed me and you won't even pretend to belive me?" I said. I was hurt, phisicaly and emotionaly. I would honestly feel better if Dal pretended to belive me instead of being honest.

"No sis, I'm sorry. Really I am, but this isn't something Tim would do." Dal said. "Oh and I don't want you seeing these friends of yours anymore either!"

"What! Dal no these people have been my friend since grade school!" I said.

"You've been keeping stuff from me since grade school!"

"Only because I knew you'd act like this!"

Dal sighed in defeat. "No more seeing these people. Thats final!"

Right as Dal went to leave I said something causing him to stop."Okay then Dal, tell me something. Where is Pony and Johnny?" Dal turned around and looked at me. So did Darry and Soda. Two-Bit had already been looking at me so he didn't have to move. "How else would you have known about these friends and how I was already cut up _before_ you stabed me?''

"They came by told me the story and told me to tell you guys he was going to Texas." Dal said quite fast. No one but me seemed to notice that he was lying."Look sis, I'm headed home, you comin'?"

"No she's not." Darry cut in. "Dal, I'm not lettin' her go to your place with you atleast unil her cuts heal. I hope you understand."

"I do. I would do the same thing if I were you." Dal said. He left with no other words.

"Soda go to bed. Pony sure ain't comin' home tonight." Darry pouted. With that both Soda and Darry went to bed.

Two-Bit and I watched Mickey Mouse for a while. I kept thinking to myself why it was on at 3 in the morning. Slowly Two-Bit and I drifted to sleep.

In the morning Two-Bit and I both woke up to laughter. We didn't realize what was so funny until we opened our eyes. We were both lying down on the floor and I was hugging Two-Bit with my head on his chest. We both turned beat red causing everyone to laugh harder. We got up and sat on the couch as quick as we could.

"That was not what it looked like I promise." Two-Bit said.

"What happened Candie?" Steve asked refuring to my bloody shirt.

"Freddy Krugar." I said sarcasticly. "Tim, Johnny and Dal." I pointed to the cut as I said the name of the person who gave them to me.

After breakfast I announced that I was going out. When I got to the car I realized me puse was still in it. I pulled out my walet to see how much money I had when a small paper fell out. I unfolded it to see that it was a song I wrote. I wrote it when I first realized I had a crush on Two-Bit. About a week later he started hooking up with Kathy so I got upset and wrote this song. It was writen 100% out of emotion.

It read:

June 1 1958

To: Two-Bit  
>From: Candie<p>

(**A/N: I wrote this in grade 4 when my bigest crush/on-off boyfriend dumped me for the first time and dated someone else. Either way I was 9 or 10 so don't critecize)**

_You took me in,_

_You helped me out,_

_You made me feel like we were one,_

_Then last night,_

_You asked to talk_

_I remember it so clearly,_

_'Cause you a jerk! (Wisper: Jerk...Jerk)_

_Your a jerk!_

_Then last night,_

_You asked to talk,_

_I remember it so clearly,_

_So don't act like it didn't happen!_

_It clearly did!_

_I'm falling to peices!_

_You took me in,_

_You helped me out,_

_You made me feel like we were one,_

_Then last night,_

_You asked to talk,_

_Your a jerk!_

I still remember how mad I was when he started dating Kathy. To this day I don't know if I was mad at him or Kathy. No reason to think about it. That was then, this is now. That doesn't matter anymore. I tossed it out the window without second thought.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

"Hey y'all Imma go. I'll be back soon though." I said. I was just gonna go break up with Kathy and yell at Dal.

When I got out side I saw a paper on the ground. I picked it up and read it. (**its the paper Candie just found. No point in re-reading it so I didn't write it out again) **Why did june first 1958 seem so familure to me?

When I got to Kathy's I nocked on the door. Some dude around my age answered the door. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Kathy's boyfriend and I want to talk to her." I answered plainly.

I pushed him aside as he said to Kathy "I thought I was your boyfriend?"

Kathy gave me an apolagetic look. I just shook my head."I don't care. I came to dump ya anyways. Hey, does June 1 1958 seem familure?"

"Ya, thats the first time we hooked up." She said. Now it made sence. Candie liked me then. She was upset that I hooked up with Kathy so she wrote her emotions down in a song.

I decided not to yell at Dal since I didn't want to get my head beat in. So I headed back to the Curtis' with a huge grin that made me look like an idiot. When I got inside I everyone was lookin' at me with a questionable look.

"Whats got you grinnin' like a freak?" asked Steve.

"Oh, nothin'. Just found a paper that made my day!

**A/N: Hey! How did you like this chapter?  
>I have 2 questions beside that^to ask you and I would like it if you answered them truthfully<br>1. What would you rate this story 1-10?  
>2. Acording to my writing (not spelling) how old do you think I am?<strong>

**These questions will help me know how much you do or do not like my work. Sujestions are also always welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews! You guys were off by a couple of years when you guessed my age. I am a bit younger. When I get 35 reviews total I will post my real age. (You might be surprised) And sorry this chapter is so short :(**

Candie's P.O.V.

I know Dal said I wasn't aloud to see the socs but that won't stop me. I was driving to the Dingo to meet up with them now.

When I got to the Dingo I saw them there."Hey Sugar!" Bob called.

"Hey guys! Just so you know I can't chill for long. I'm not aloud to hang out with you guys or any soc at all but I don't care. I will be able to get away with chillin' with you for a little." I explained

"Okay. What with those kids we jumped?" Randy asked.

"They ran away. Suposedly to Texas." I answered. I looked over and I saw Tim driving in the parking lot. "Look I got to go, but meet here tomorow. Same time." And with that I left.

When I got to the Curtis' I saw Two-Bit smiling like an idiot and everyone crouding him. "Let us see!"

"Whats goin' on?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He said tossing me a paper.

"Now you let her see it but not us." Steve complained.

As I read it my face turned cherry red. He read this. He knows I had a crush on him. He knows that I was mad when him and Kathy got together. Or, he might have not seen the date. He might know I still have a crush on him. He might threaten to use it against me. He might not like me back. He might have actually shown the guys just told them not to tell me that they read it. My over-active imagination went to work causing me to blush deeper and deeper. Finaly my face went as red as it could and Two-Bit couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Well that was written in 1958!" I said in my defence.

"Doesn't make it any less funny! And It was written the date that Kathy and I got together! That makes it even more funny!" He laughed. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my lighter. I set the paper on fire and waited till it burned to ashes. Then I shook my head and ran out. I was so embaressed. And to make matters worse Two-Bit came chacing after me.

When he finaly caught up he said "Like you said it was written in 1958. That means nothing now. You don't feel the same way. I know." He said. I am pretty sure he was lying but I didn't bother pointing it out.

"I was actually goin' to ask Dal something." I said. It was true. I was asking him where Pony and Johnny were.

"Okay then." Two-Bit said and walked off.

When I got to Dal I banged my fist on the door as hard as I could."Who is it?" He asked.

"Merylin Monroe," I said sarcasticly "Its your sister."

He came over and opened the door. He smiled at me. "Now what brings you here?"

"Where is Pony and Johnny?" I asked.

"I told you he's in-" I gave him an annoyed look. I knew he was going to say Texas. "Fine. There at the church we use to always go to. The one you hid in when you ran away when you were little."The place he was talking about. Like he said I ran away and hid there once. In was a very old abandoned church in windrexville. It was on the top of a huge hill. Dally use to bring me there in the summer.

"Geez Dal, that place'l cave in any minute!" I said.

"Well they might die there, Johnny might die here. Johnny would get the electric chair here and the roof could cave there. He is more likley to get the electric chair." Dal said and shrugged it off. He didn't relize that he's putting Pony's life at risk. He doesn't notice that it was self defence and I would testify to that. I could also get all the socs to testify to that to.

I stormed out and drove back to the Curtis' and saw Steve and Soda asking what the letter said still. Two-Bit was just ignoring them and watching Mickey Mouse. Steve got really annoyed with Two-Bit ignoring them so he went over and turned the T.V. off. Two-Bit pouted

"What did the paper say?" Steve asked eagerly.

"It was a song I wrote when I was younger. I wrote it in 1958. Happy?" I asked. Evryone seemed to nad and Two-Bit gave me a thankful look. I turned the T.V. on and sat beside Two-Bit. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the T.V. though. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey Two-Bit, does it bother you that I'm friends with the socs?"

I saw Steve turn his head and look at me like I was a talking monkey. He was even choking like you do when your schocked. "Your friends that we have never heard of are socs? Really?"

"Ya... They've been my friends since grade 1." I told Steve.

"Candie, to be honest, at first I didn't like the idea. Its like a war between socs and greasers but I thought it was like you were on the other team. I was silly to think you would pick them over us." Two-Bit said.

Busted! I'll be honest, Soda and Two-Bit are tied with the socs. But besides that I liked the socs more than the gang. Dal cared more about the Johnny more than anyone, including me. Steve, well Steve and I just don't talk much. We are only friends because we are in the same gang. Darry just was to serious. He didn't joke at all what so ever. Pony was to caught up in school and track to be fun. Johnny was to quiet and kept to himself. None of the gang except Soda and Two-Bit, was fun to be around. So I would pick the socs over the gang but I wouldn't be able to choose between the socs and Two-Bit and Soda.

"Ya, you were." I lied. I could never tell Two-Bit the truth. I couldn't tell anyone but the socs the truth.

"So, d'ya here? There's gonna be a rumble sometime soon between the greasers and socs." He said.

"There is, is there?" I had a plan. A good plan.


	9. The rumble

**A/N: To all of you that changed your vote, your still wrong. You will never guess. =)**

Candie's P.O.V.

"I'm going out." I said to everyone. They all gave me a suspisious look but I shrugged it off. Of course they were going to be suspisious evey time I go out for the next bit. They have recently learned that my friends are socs. If I were them I would be suspicious.

I got in my car and I drove to the nearest pay phone. I didn't want the guys to over hear me. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs Anderson. Can I please speak to Randy?"

"Yes, just one second."

"Thank you."

"Hey Candie. Whatsup?" Randy asked.

"I can chill for longer, I just need to be somewhere Dal won't look from me. You and Bob meet me at the Dingo. Then we'll drive around your neighbourhood." I said.

"Okay, we'll be there in 10." Randy said and I hung up.

Two-Bits P.O.V.

"Lets go to the lot guys." I sudjested. They all agreed so we headed of to the lot. It was around 10 minutes from the Curtis' or 15 if we goofed off so it took us a while.

When we got to the lot we saw a mustang and it wasn't Candie's. The guys stoped and looked a bit nervous but I didn't. I just kept walking. When I got close enough I noticed it was Cherry. I jogged over there to see what she wanted.

"I thought I'd find you here." She said.

"Hey Cherry whats up?" I asked.

"About the rumble, if you wanted I could spy on the socs. It would be easy for me since I'm dating the guy that makes all the rules on how they play and what there stratagy is." She explained.

"Sure, that'd be a huge help actually." I said.

"Okay. I have to go now but I'll be here tommorow at dusk." She said and drove off.

When I went back to the gang they were all staring at me in confuision.I shook my head and started walking back to the Curtis'. I was a little confuised myself. Cherry, a soc, was willing to go against her own kind.

Candie's P.O.V.

I met up with Bob and they told me about the rumble too. I told them that the greasers wern't going to give in even if it means that some of them will die. I said I was going to go after they left and meet up with them and the rest of the socs and tell them everything they need to know like the greasers strategys and who's all going and what not. They seemed greatful on that.

We drove around and gossipped until we got bored. "I want to do something that will make Dal mad, but not mad enough to hit me." I said.

"Like what?" Bob asked.

"I'm not sure. Hanging out with you will make him mad enough to hit me so I don't care too much if it makes him mad enough to hit me. Just not something that I know he will hit me for." I explained.

"You could die your hair." Randy sudjested. "We'd pay for it."

I thought about it. I have always wanted to die my hair blonde and maybe a pink streak in the front. I remember trying to put a pink streak in my hair with marker when I was in grade 1. Dal laughed for an hour. I didn't understand why it was so funny. I thought it looked cool. But I seen a picture of how I looked last year and I couldn't stop laughing. I looked so funny. But if I did it with hair dye then it would look a lot better. I would stand out to. No one has colour in the hair other then natural colours. I would look cool and maybe start a new trend if it looked good enough.

"Great idea. But you are not paying nice try. Because of you mom I have aroud 8 hundred dollars. No way am I letting you pay." They chuckled. "Its too hard to hide from the gang. I am some how doing it, but its hard."

"What colour are you going to die your hair?" Bob asked.

"Imma bleach it and put a pink streak in the front." I smirked. They thout about it and then smiled.

"Okay sugar, come on lets got get the shit you need." Randy said. We drove off and bought some peroxide and pink hair dye. They got me to let them dye my hair. I was very hesetent at first but after a while I calmed down.

"What gave you the idea of putting pink in you hair?" They asked. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my wallet. I kept the picture of me in my wallet incase I need to make someone laugh for some reason. I pulled the picture out and gave in to them. As soon as they saw the picture they burst out in laughter.

"I remember this." Randy said shaking his head. "The teachers were mad!"

"We're done. And we didn't do a bad job. We did a _good_ job." Bob said like I was a four year old. I grabbed a merior out of my pocket and looked at what I looked like. I actually looked great. I was glad I let them die my hair. I would of done a crap-ass job.

"Your right." I said. "I guess I should give you guys credit. But I have to get going. I don't need Dal to come looking for me."

When I got to the Curtis' all eyes were on me, like almost every time I walk through the door. I sighed as I knew what was coming. Darry was gonna go on and on on how know one knew where I was and blah blah blah.

"Candie! Where were you? Its dark out now and know one knew where you were!" I was right. "You know- Did you die your hair?"

"No Darry! My hair always looked like this!" I said sarcasticly. "All brawn no brain." Steve and I said.

"You brother is going to be pissed!" Darry yelled.

"And if you were smarter and could tell when people were lying you would be pissed with him. I am pissed with him." I realized what I said didn't make much sence so I added "Pony and Johnny arn't in Texas." When I saw the look on everyone's face I had to lie and say. "He admitted it. I don't know where they are but he said they wern't in Texas."

"Your lying!" Darry yelled. "You do know where they are!"

"If I did I would go get them and dragg them back here." I thout about saying how it was his fault that they were down there anyways. It was. If Darry didn't hit Pony then Pony wouldn't of ran to get Johnny then Bob and Randy wouldn't of found them then Johnny wouldn't of stabbed one of the socs and then they wouldn't of had to run away.

I decided against saying anything and I went and sat down beside Two-Bit. With no surprise Mickey Mouse was on T.V. I don't understand why it is on when ever Two-Bit watches T.V. I think he buys Mickey Mouse seasons and plays them. Two-Bit looked over at me and I pretended not to notice. He chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulder. I leaned over on him. And knowing Soda as soon as I had done so smirked.

"Love birds!" He shouted. "Candie and Two-Bit sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marige! Then comes a baby in a baby carige!" Soda sang. I pouted and tryed to sit up strait but Two-Bit wouldn't let me so I didn't bother trying again. Darry came out after Soda was done singing. When he saw us he was laughing. A lot.

"Holly shit! Darry is laughing! REPORT THE MEDIA!" I yelled causing Darry to stop laughing and look really annoyed. Two-Bit and Steve were the only people laughing at that. I don't know why Soda wasn't laughing. It was funny. I was almost laughing. I barley ever laugh. "Whatever! That was funny! Darry hasn't laughed since he was 10 unless it was forced." I said. Soda thought about it and nodded.

For the next few days Dal didn't show up. I hadn't heard from him or nothin'. I heard that he got dragged to the police station. Thats the last I heard though. I thought maybe I wouldn't see him for a while. Wrong.

"Candie, what the hell did you to your hair?" Dal asked angerly.

"Dyed it. Duh."

He walked over to me. If he were in a Mickey cartoon there would be steem coming out of his ears. He was very angry. He raised his hand and was about to hit me. I realized that no one could here me talk so I decided to use what I could against him. "Now do you want me to tell Darry where Pony and Johnny went?" I asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Dal asked in a undesribable tone.

"Yup." I said plainly. Not the right move. He slapped me hard across the face. I yelped a little. I looked at him. Honestly I was sad. I left Dal standing there angry as hell.

"Hey Two-Bit, whens the rumble again?" I asked as I grabbed my keys.

"Tonight at 6 why?"

"Wondered." ANd with that I left.

Dal's P.O.V.

I heard the door slam. Dammit. She's probably running away. Probably to the church Pony and Johnny are in. I ran over to Two-Bit. "Do you know where Candie is going?"

"No why?" He asked.

" I hit her and she ran off. Thought maybe you'd know where she went."

"You think she's running away." He said it more off statment then a question.

"Ya." I answered. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go look fro her."

"I'm coming with you!" Two-Bit said standing up.

"Give me 3 good reasons why I should let you." I told him.

" Because I care about her more than you do and because I'd be able to convince her to come back if she did run away."

"And.."

"Because... I have a crush on her..." He said slowly. I looked at him in disbeleaf and his face turned more red the longer I looked at him.

"Fine come on." I said and grabbed my keys.

We got in the car and drove off. We drove in silence for most of the ride and then. We only talked when Two-Bit asked me where I got the car.

"Buck loned me it." I said. He just nodded.

When we got to where we were headed I grabbed a megga phone out of the back seat. Two-Bit gave me a weird look and I just very quietly told him to be quiet.

" Step outside and put your hands on your head. " I yelled into the meggaphone. Two-Bit gave me a look like I was crazy bbut I just pointed to the church. Slowly Pony and Johnny walked out of the church scared as hell.

"DALLAS WINSTON! YOU ARE AN ASS! YOU SCARED US TO DEATH!" Pony yelled. Johnny was still to spooked to do anything but lower his hands.

"Is Candie in there?" I asked.

"No why would she be?"

"Because I hit her and she ran off. She knew you guys were here and when she was younger when she ran off I found her here."

"Dal! Why do you always hit her? Its not fair to her! You are too over protective and thats kind of okay, but when you hit her as a punishment then its not!" This was cominmg from Johnny.

Two-Bit was shocked. I wasn't though. "Johnny, I don't hit her for disaplan. I hit her because I get mad. I know its not right. But I have a hard time controling my anger. And that doesn't make it any better." I explained. "You guys can come back now. The cops are done looking for you."

"Good thing! I didn't want to eat bolony for the rest of my life." Pony said happily. I laughed at that. I don't know what was so funny, but I still laughed.

On the drive home I told them about everything that happened when we were gone. I told him that there was a rumble and how Candie dyed her hair. Two-Bit said that Cherry was spying on the socs for us.

"If you guys were lookin' for Candie, then why did Two-Bit come?" Pony asked.

"He has a crush on her." I answered. Two-Bit looked out the car and pretended not to here me.

"Hey Darry! Sodapop! I got a surprise for you!" I called out once we got to the Curtis'

We went inside and when they saw Pony and Johnny they both looked shocked and happy.

"Ponyboy!" Soda yelled.

"Darry, you here from Candie?" I asked.

"Ya, she said she was just coolin' off and she doesn't know when she'll be back."

"Okay."

Candie's P.O.V.

"So my gang and Tim's gang is going so thats aproxamitly 13 or 14 people. They play no weapons and they have no stragey. Thats all I know." I told Bob and Randy.

"Okay, so your coming?" Bob asked.

"I'm coming." I said. They nodded.

"We're leaving in 5." Bob told me. I nodded. I grabbed my switchblade and I put it in my back pocket and I put my chain on like a belt.

"Come on I'm drivin' ya." They nodded.

Pony's P.O.V.

"Hey Soda!" I said giving him a hug. I really did love this guy more then my mother and father. He is the best brother I could ask for. When I was done hugging Soda I looked to see if Darry cared that I was back. I asshocked to see him crying. Darry never crys. He didn't cry at Mom and Dads fureral but he was crying now.

"Ponyboy... I'm so sorry." He said quietly. I ran over and gave him a hug. I'll be honest I missed Darry.

"Its okay. I'd say I would of done the same thing but that'd be a lie." I said. I looked over to see Johnny and Soda talking. Which is weird because Johnny only talks to Dal that much.

"So is Pony aloud to go to the rumble? Cherry said no weapons." Two-Bit said.

"I don't know." Darry said looking at me.

"Come on Dar, if it were chains or knives or somethin' it'd be different." I said.

"Fine, but be carful." Darry said.

"Come on guys, lets get goin'. Tim's outfit might already be there." Steve complained.

When we left everyone started doing flips and cartwheels. They mocked the socs and joked around. Dal joked the most. You would thinkit'd be Two-Bit but it wasn't. Two-Bit was the topic. Everyone talked or joked about how he had a crush on Candie. He made eveyone promise not to tell her but honestly, who could you trust on that. Even I might tell her. Maybe.

Steve was right. When we got to the lot Tim and his outfit was waiting. When we got there the socs were ariving. I saw them drive up in there mustangs and other fancy cars. As I looked over to see if there was any socs I knew I saw a car that stood out to me. It was a black mustang convirtable. It was Candie's black mustang convitable with her driving it. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed but only Tim did. He chuckled and mumbled something. Dal was going to be mad when he saw her.

Candie's P.O.V.

I saw Tim chuckle and look at me. 'I didn't think you'd come' he mouthed. I rolled my eyes. He knew very well that if someone dared me to. I didn't want to come. Dal would kill me if he found out. Bob and Randy stayed by me as we got out of the car. When the socs lined up I stayed in the back out of sight from Dal or anyone in the gang. I think Pony already noticed me but I didn't care. Pony knew to keep his trap shut.

"You know Darrel?" Paul asked asked.

"Ya, he's in my gang. Hit his little brother causing him to run away the other day." I said. Paul chuckled and went over to Darry.

"You got a hell of a friend. In your gang yet she chill with the socs. Good kid." He said.

Darry growled."She _is_ a good kid." Darry said.

"I know, she's my friend to. She's friends with all the socs. Has been since grade one." Paul said.

Darry looked annoyed."She'd still pick us over you guys. If she was here she'd be on our side."

"I think not." Paul said. Darry got so mad he punched him in the face and started the rumble.

Right away I got in a fight with Tim. I punched him hard across the face only to get punched in the stomach. I shook my head and pulled out my blade. Tim smirked and pulled out his. I went to slash his face but he blocked it, so instead I slid my blade down his hand. He quickly pulled away and went to do the same. By now most of the people stopped fighting and looked at us so Dal definatly knew I was here. I looked at Darry who was staring at me in shock. Wether it was because I was fighting Tim with a blade or because I was fighting for the socs, I don't know. I jumped back away from Tim's blade just far enough that I didn't get stabbed. He attempted to stab me again but I dodged it. I took my chain off and used it to hit his blade out of his hand. After I had done so I put my blade in my pocket and pinned Tim down on the ground. I pushed my chain over his neck just hard enough that it would hurt but wouldn't choke him.

"Come on. And you have an advantage since your 2 years older." I said.

Tim smirked. He grabbed the chain and got up. I let go and got out my blade. He tryed to hit my blade out of my hands like I had but I blocked the chain with my foot and lunged at him. I slashed him across the face twice causing him to jump back. He twisted the chain around my hand and pulled my tword him. I pulled down and back hard causing his grasp on the chain to loosen so I could pull it out of his hands. After I did so he grabbed my wrist. I dragged my blade across the top of his wrist so he let go then I pushed him to the ground and grabbed my chain. I hadn't realized I pushed him over to his outfit so they helped him up and handed him his blade. I twisted my chain around the hand that held his blade and pulled hard enough to break his wrist. He yelped ant put his hands up.

"You win." He said and walked over to his outfit.

I walked over to Darry. "I guess you were wrong. If I were here I would fight against you." I said. "I wouldn't be here if Tim didn't challenge me." All the greasers looked at Tim and his gave an ambarassed look.

"Candie, why do you pick these guys over us?" Darry asked.

"Because these guys are a real gang." When Darry gave me a confuised look I asked Two-Bit to explain the diference between a gang and a pack.

"A gang is full of trust. In a pack you don't trust people and if you do its because your forced to. In a gang you trust people with everything because you can. In a gang you would trust people with your life. Not so much in a pack though."

"Exactly, now Darry, would you trust Pony to keep your biggest secret?"

"No."

"Pony, would you trust anyone in the gang to hold on to your journal for a day without reading it?"

"Not at all!''

"Steve, do you trust Soda to hang out your girlfriend for 30 minutes with you not there?"

"No!"

"Soda, do you trust Dal to watch your store for you for 10 minutes?"

"NO!"

"Dal, do you trust Two-Bit with anything?"

"No, not really."

"Two-Bit, do you trust anyone in the gang with your biggest secret?"

"No, but I guess I have to." Everyone chuckled at that.

"Johnny, well you trust the gang, but is that because you can or need to?"

"A bit of both. I guess I only really trust Darry and Pony and Soda."

"All of you, is there stuff, other than what I said, things you don't trust each other with?" A buch of 'ya's were mumbled through out the group. "Do you trust each other with your lives?" A huge mumble of 'no's were heard.

"Your all a pack, not a gang. You choose your freinds by just staying with the people you grow up around. The socs choose their friends by who they can trust. Thats exactly why I'm their friend. They know they can trust me. I hang out with them because I can trust them. Out of the gang I can trust Soda and Two-Bit. They both keep secrets I tell them and I would trust them with my life. Soda is the only one who knows my biggest secret. Thats because he hasn't told anyone. Notice how none of you know what was on that note Two-Bit found. Thats because I can trust him not to tell you guys. If he did show you guys you would of forgot that it was written in 1958. But I don't trust y'all enogh to tell you what was on it. I don't trust y'all enough to tell you what my biggest secret is. I would be fine telling the socs that. Any of them." I said. "But don't think that you guys are the least trusted people I know. That'd be my brother. He scars me for lying and telling the truth." Dal gave me a weird look. "What, don't think stabbing me with a beer bottle would scar me, or do you still no belive that Tim cut my arm." I saw Tim flinch a little when I mechoned the scar.

"I do not belive Tim cut your arm!" Dal said walking over to me with a blade in his hand. All of the socs moveed a bit closer to me and tenced.

"Dal, I did give her that cut." Tim said slowly.

"That's exactly what I mean. The socs trust me more than you do. God dammit!" I screamed. I grabbed my blade out of my pocket and slashed him across the face and ran off.

I ran as fast as I could to the park. I didn't pay attention to anything. I was so mad. When I got there I noticed that Two-Bit followed me. I didn't bother paying any attention to him though. I grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it at the ground. I grabbed my blade out of my pocket and was about to cut myself when a hand grabbed my wrist. I forgot that Two-Bit had followed me and I thought it waas Dal so I yelped. I was scared. I looked down and started bawling. Two-Bit pulled me into a hug.

"Its just me, you fine. I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. I promise." He said.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

I felt bad for Candie. She had a hard life. But that didn't make it okay for her to cut herself.

Finaly she stopped crying and looked up at me."Why did you come after me?"

"Your my friend. And after all the good things you said about me I'd be an ass if I didn't." I answered. All I wanted to do was kiss her. I didn't want to upset her, though.I went over my options and the pros and cons in my head. Slowly I leaned down and kissed her. At first she looked at me in shock but then kissed me back. "So you wanna go out some time?"

"Ya, sure." She said nodding.

I chuckled. "Your such a blonde."

She pouted. "Am not!"


	10. The Birthday

Candie's POV

I woke up to Two-Bit tickling me to death. I looked around at my suroundings and realized that we fell asleep in the park. We got up and walked to the Curtis'.

"Do I have to come?" I complained.

"Yes 'cause if you don't Darry'l kill me for letting you stay here." Two-Bit answered.

When we got to the Curtis' we saw Soda in the kitchen jugling eggs.'Don't say a word.' he mouthed. I didn't see any point in listening to him though. Nether did Two-Bit.

"Hey superman." Two-Bit said walkinging in the kitchen.

"Soda why the hell are you jugling eggs?" I asked.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Darry yelled.

"What do you think?" I asked annoyed.

"Its 10 in the morning. I'm pretty sure your cerfew is midnight."

"Nah, thats Pony your thinkin' of."

"Then whats your cerfew?"

"Well I guess it is midnight for now."

"What do you meen for now?"

"I'm thinkin' of disownin' Dal." Everyone shut upand looked at me.

"WHAT?" I voice boomed from behind.

I turned around and looked at Dal. "Brother, how long have you been standing there?"

"'Bout 3 minutes. Why the hell would you disown me?"

"I wonder." Steve muttered.

"Why not. It'd be fun to drag you to court." I snarled.

"Speaking of court, you, the socs, Johnny, Dally and I are going to court in 1 1/2 months. Exactly one month after Two-Bit's birthday. I'm not sure why they're postponing it for so long but I ain't gonna complain." Darry told me.

"Yipee!" I said sarcasticly.

"My birthday's in a week! Yippeeee! Did you get me something nice?" Two-Bit said dancing around like a four year old.

"Sorry Two-Bit, I got you a peice of crap in a box." I said sadly.

"Lets see if you actually did."

"Two-Bit, I'm not joking. I actually got you crap in a box." I couldn't wait to prove it too.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

*3 days till Two-Bit's B-Day*

I was so exited! Two-Bit's birthday was coming up quickly. I bought his card yesturday. It was a pop out Mickey Mouse card. It said:

'Happy 4th birthday!' on the outside and  
>'You get a huuuuge huge!' on the inside and had a pop out Mickey.<p>

*2 days till Two-Bit's B-Day*

I went to the bakery to order Two-Bit's cake. I had it shaped like Mickey in his signature stance. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla icing. After I got the cake I went out to get ice cream. I got vanilla ice cream so there wouldn't be to much choclate.

*1 day till Two-Bit's B-Day*

I went around the park with a plastic glove on to pick up a peice of shit with. Eventually I found one and rapped it up.

*Two-Bit's birthday*

In 10 minutes Two-Bit was opening his gifts. I found my casset player and put in the casset. I put it to Two-Bit's least favorite song. By the time I was done doing so and getting my gift for him he had already started to opne the other gifts.

"Open mine last!" I said.

Everyone ended up getting Two-Bit a card with Mickey on it and it was for four or 5 year olds. Everyone, but me and Pony, also got him a switchblade. Pony got him a pack of beer. Finaly, after what seemed like forever, Two-Bit got to mine.

"Open the gift fist." I told him. He looked at me weird and opened up the box. When he looked inside of it he screamed like a 4 year old girl and threw the box at Darry. Every one started laughing as Two-Bit continued to scream and hide behind Pony. The funniest part was that he wasn't acting.

"What wrong?" Pony asked. Two-Bit just pushed Pony at Darry, who had a very annoyed look on his face. "Oh." Pony said and walked away. "Thats whats wrong."

Soda gave me a weird look so I told him what I got Two-Bit." I got him a random peice of dog shit that I found at the park." THe gang cracked up I wouldn't stop laughing except for Darry, who had decided to go wash the shit off his face.

When Darry come back down the gang had stopped laughing. "Is it okay for Two-Bit to open his card, or do I need to take cover?"

I chuckled. "No your fine, I promise." Two-Bit aproached the card catiously. He opened it up very slowly until he knew for a fact that there was nothing wrong with it.

He read the card then gave me a confuised look. "Why is there a plain ticket for florda?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we eat cake. And I have the best song in the world to play while we eat!" I said.

"Hound dog?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nope, better!" Two-Bit looked so happy until I put the music on. It was Mickey and Silvia Love is Strange.

(A/N: This is my favorite song :P)

Love, love is strange

A lot of people

Take it for a game

Once you get it

You'll never wanna quit (no no

)

"Turn it off! I can't take any more of this hell-hole!" Two-Bit yelled dramaticly.

"But I thought that was your favorite song?" I asked. ''Wait, no that was me!"

"I want cake!" Two-Bit said like an eager 3 year old. Darry went down and got the cake and put the candles all around the outside. He came up singing happy birthday and everyone joined in only we used our own lyrics.

Happy Bitrthday to you,  
>You smell like dog poo,<br>Don't waste it just taste it,  
>Happy Birthday to you!<p>

"I thought Darry was the one that smelt like dog poo?" Two-Bit said. Everyone just looked at him in disbelive.

"Read the damn cake!" Everyone yelled.

"Your going to disney." Two-Bit said with no emotion. He read it again and then it kicked in to him what it actually said.

Two-Bit's POV

I'm going to disney!

"Wait a second... I'm going to disney?" I asked them. Candie just smirked."I'M GOING TO DISNEY! YIPPPEEEEE!" I ran over and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you!" I screamed. "When are we going?"

"We are going in 2 days for a week and we will be staying in the Pop century resourt. I booked 4 hotel rooms and each of them have 2 beds in them." Candie informed me.

"Me and Steve will share a room." Soda said and Steve nodded.

"Johnny and I will." Pony volanteered.

"Dal and I" Darry quickly added.

"Aww darn! I really wanted to be with my good ol' brother!" Candie said sarcasticly causing everyone to laugh.

They clearly left me and Candie together on purpose. But this will be the best week of my life.

Candies POV

This

Darrys POV

Will

Dallys POV

One

Sodas POV

Helluva

Pony's POV

Good

Johnnys POV

Time!

Two-Bits POV

...Hi


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that I'm taking sooo long to update, I just never thought it would be so hard to think of what they would do in disney. I didn't feel like looking up what rides they had in the 60's so I'm only going to use the Magic Kingdom and pretend that all the rides that were there last time I went were there in the 60's.**

**P.S. For those of you that didn't catch on, the reason Candie had enough money to go to disney is because she always saves up the money the socs give her.**

Two-Bits POV

I was sooo exited to go to disney! We were leaving tomoro so I needed to pack all my stuff into my Mickey Mouse suitcase. I packed my Mickey tooth brush, my Mickey hat, all my Mickey shirts and a few pairs of shorts. I looked around my room to see if I was missing anything else but I could seem to see anything.

"I know what I'm missing!" I told myself. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a Mickey Mouse notebook. "Just incase I meet Mickey. If I have this I can get his autograph!" I put my suitcase by the door and headed to the Curtis'.

"Would you mind telling me how you got the money for this?" I heard Dally ask as I walked into the door. "Because I don't like the thought of my little sister robbing a bank. If it was a friend, then I wouldn't care, might even help 'em, but my sister. No way!"

"Dal, I didn't rob a bank." She calmly assured her brother."But what do you think? My best friends are socs and they have been since grade 1. I've been saving up all my money they give my since then so that I could do this. I get 100 dollars whenever I go over to the one guys house."

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I asked them.

"Its a surprise Two-Bit I can't tell you!" She said.

"Okay Two-Bit," Darry said catching my attention. "Meet us here tomorow at 4am. The airport is around 2 and a half long drive away and our flight takes off at 8am so that should give us enough time to go through all the security. And we will eat breakfast at the airport, but just incase anyone gets hungry on the drive I'm bringing a cooler full of drinks and snacks." Darry informed me. I nodded in resonce to what he had told me. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:30pm.

"You gonna sleep here or at your place Two-Bit?" Soda asked.

"Eh, I'll sleep here. I'm gonna go get my suitcase though and bring it here." I told them.

It didn't take me long to get to my place since I live just a few houses down so I didn't bother driving. But I am probably the only greaser in the world that can't walk down a few houses without some socs spotting me. I sighed as the car pulled over onto the side of the road. I didn't feel like getting into a fight right now. Thats the only reason a soc ever pulls over by on the side of the road, to jump a greaser. I looked in the car and I saw that there were 6 people. I continued walkin down the street hoping the would leave me alone.

"Hey grease!" One of them called over to me. I turned around to face them. "You friends with Candie?" I just nodded. One of them came over to me and handed me a letter. "Give this to Candie would ya? Oh, and tell her we got Shepard back for her like we promised we would." And with that he got in his car and left.I was happy they didn't jump me but I was confuised why they didn't give this to Candie themselves. They knew where to find her.

When I got back I realized it took me longer then I thought. It took me 15 minutesw just to get to my place and back. I walked over to Candie and I gave her the letter.

"Whats this?" She asked confuised.

"From the socs. You tell me." I told her. Dally scowled when I metioned the socs. "They told me to tell you they got Tim back for you, like they promised. What they need to get Tim back for? You did all the damage at the rumble."

"No not at the rumble, the time at the nightly double. The scar thet Dal didn't belive Tim gave me." She scowled at Dal when she said the last part, but hey, I couldn't blame her. I'd be even more mad at him than she is.

Candie's POV

I opened up the letter and out fell 100 dollars like usual. I just picked it up and rolled my eyes before reading the letter

_Dear Candie,_

_Here's $100. I hope you have a great time in Disney. I heard its real fun there. I honestly would never want to go there. Not because I don't think it'd be fun, I just think its to childish._

_Like you probably already know we got Tim back. When Bob and I went to get him back he got his outfit to back him up and tell us to get the hell out of there. We were right by a payphone though so I got Bob to call up some people to come help us well I stalled. It was funny because Bob called more people then I expected and Shepard was just shocked. He and his gang got a goodfight but we won since we had way more people. He was confuised on why so many people would come just because he hurt you and we explained to him how your friends with all of us. He got pretty pissed and walked away. You should probably watch your back 'cause he's mad at you too._

_Your 'brother'  
>Randy<em>

_P.S. We havn't forgotten about your brother, we'll find a way to get him back too._

"Great!" I muttered.

"What?" Dal asked.

"Look just tell Tim to stay the hell away from mme or you'll beat his head in." I told him. Dal gave me a weird look so I decided I'd tell him why. "Well Dal, the socs are doing _your_ job sticking up for me so they got Tim back for the scar he gave me on my arm. Now Tim is mad at me and wants to get me back." Dal gave me a look of annoyance so I decided I'd say something else that would make him do it. "Hey Dal, you know how I said I was thinkin' bout disowning you, if I did Randy's mother said I could live with them. I could go live there and maybe even get her to go to court to fight fo custody over me." I smirked at his expresion. He looked like he might even faint. "That'd mean I could live with my real brither." I growled sending him a death glare. He returned the glare only there looked to be a bit of hurt in his expresion. "Oh Dal, are you hurt by what I said?"

"No. To be hurt that means I would of had to care before." He said and left the house.

I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking me expecting me to say someting but I just stared at the wall with an emotionless expression on my face. I felt emotion though. It hurt so much not to show it, but I managed. I don't like people knowing how I feel all the time but I'm full of emotion so its hard not to show it.

"Candie." Darry said. "He didn't mean it. He-"

"Yes he did." I looked over at Darry and smiled. I smiled. I don't know why but I couldn't help but give an evil smile. I wasn't happy, I was sad, and it hurt so much to hide my emotions. It hurt so much to smile.

Two-Bits POV

"We should get some rest!" I said breaking the silence. Everybody muttered some stuff, mostly sounded like 'ya' and they left.

It didn't take me to long to fall asleep but when I did I had the weirdest dream.  
><em><strong>I walked around in a jungle. Every tree had a carving of Mickey Mouse or it said 'Hey Two-Bit, Mickeys on the tree.' I finaly got out of the jungle and I saw huge roller coasters every where. I kept on walking and looking around until I heard someone say my name.<strong>_

_**I turned around and I saw Mickey Mouse. "You win todays prize!" he said. I was about to ask him what the prize was but then a pink fluffy unicorn flew over us. "Thats your prize!" he informed me.**_

_**The unicorn landed infront of me and I hopped on it. "Mickey, where can I get cotten candy?" I asked him.**_

_**"Bite your unicorn!" He said in a cheery voice.**_

_**"But I like him-"**_

_**"Just bite the damn unicorn!" He said in a very low, scary voice. I quickly took a bite hoping that would make the scaryness go away but when I bit mu unicorn it was made out of cotten candy. I looked over at where I bit it and I saw cotten candy slowly form over where I had bit him.**_

_**"Cool!" I yelled. I must of scared the unicorn because it went flying away with me on it. I flew all over the place. I barley had a grip on the unicorn and then sudenly it did a flip. I fell down and landed on a HUGE gummy bear.**_

_**"You win the second prize of the day!" Mickey said in his cheery voice. "Now lets cut to the chase. Take a bite of the damn bear!" Mickey said in the same low, scary voice that he had before.**_

_**I took a big bite of the bear only this time it didn't grow back. It moved. I looked up at the bear and it was looking down at me with an evil expression. I jumed off it and backed into a corner. I was trapped and the big evil gummy bear was mad at me.**_

_**"Never eat a gummy bear again." He said coming up to me. "Think twice before eating my kind EVER again!"**_

_**"Okay Mr. Giant gummy bear." I said slowly.**_

_**"I'm going to kill you." He said turning his head slowly.**_

_**"NO MR. GUMMY BEAR. DON'T KILL ME. HELP ME MICKEY! HELPPP!"**_

Candie's POV

I walked into the Curtis' house to see everyone but Steve and Two-Bit standing in the living room snickering. I walked over to see what was so funny and I started to silently laugh too.

"WHAT! MICKEY! WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM! HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME! PLEASE MR. GUMMY BEAR LEAVE ME ALONE! HELLP!" Two-Bit screamed.

Steve came in the door holding a DX bag. He tossed each of us a coke and some gummy bears. He walked over and started to chuckle at Two-Bit. I walked over to Two-Bit and held a gummy bear right infront of his face. Everyone understood what I was going to do and they burst out into laughter waking Two-Bit up. As soon as he saw the gummy bear he screamed and flipped off the couch. Steve tossed a pack of gummy bears at Two-Bit. Two-Bit screamed and jumped back.

"They will _KILL _ me!" Two-Bit yelled at Steve. Everybody chuckled as Two-Bit catiously walked around the gummys.

"Come on Two-Bit, our rides here." I told him. He gave me a weird look and I pointed to the door. He popped on his shoes and looked out the door. "Surprise."

"Sweet, a limo."

**A/N: They will be in disney either next chapter or the chapter after. I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

Candie's POV

"Candie how could you afford this!" Two-Bit asked excitedly.

"Like I told Dal, my best friends are socs." I replied simply.

"Best birthday gift ever!" Two-Bit smiled as he hopped into the limo.

"And," I said "Look up in the middle of the limo."

He looked over and there was a mini TV with Mickey on. Two-Bit had on a huge smile that made him look like a dork as he watched the TV. "Darry what do we have to drink?" Two-Bit asked.

"Coke and beer." He answered as I grabbed 2 beers and gave 1 to Two-Bit.

"How'd you know?" Two-Bit asked sarcastically. Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"Any one wanna play truth or dare?" Steve asked. Everyone agreed to play and Steve went first.

"Pony truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put the window down and stick your tongue out it."

Pony did what he said for 10 seconds then pulled back with a disgusted look on hit face. "I swallowed a bug." Everyone laughed at him. "Okay, Candie truth or dare?"

"You know my answer will always be I don't care."

"Okay, who is your _**BIGGEST **_crush?"

"I - umm - ah... Soda can I throw your brother out the window?"

"**NO**_**!**_"

"Okay, then my biggest crush is Jesse James. I don't care the he's been dead since 1882, I don't care that he's ugly, I like his personality." Pony gave me an annoyed look. "You never said it had to be the truth. But I do like his personality. Darry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put your head out the top window and scream 'Hallelujah I'm going to Disney! I've been dreaming about this day for 20 years!'"

"That makes me sound older than I am and like I am a weirdo!"

"That's the point!"

He sighed and stood up so his head was out the sun roof. "Hallelujah I'm going to Disney! I've been dreaming about this day for 20 years!" I looked out the window to see people in another laughing at Darry. I looked at Darry and his face was beat red.

"Your turn superman."

"Two-Bit, truth or dare."

"Eh I don't care."

"Who is your biggest crush?"

"Nice try, I'd need to have a bit more to drink to be stupid enough to answer that question." As he said that I tossed a beer at him.

"Well then drink up because they ain't gonna give up that easily." I told him. He just shrugged and chugged the bottle.

For the entire ride we played truth or dare and got in drinking contests. Surprisingly I won the drinking contest without cheating. Steve won the truth or dare. We also talked a lot about what we wanted to do in Disney. We promised Two-Bit we would get our pictures taken with Mickey Mouse and I told them that there was a roller-coaster that we had to go on called splash mountain.

When we got to the airport we had to go through security which was pretty boring. I laughed when the alarm went off because Two-Bit had a penny in his pocket. But other than that the security went by faster then we thought it was so we still had an hour to eat.

We all got donuts for breakfast since nothing else seemed to great then we went looking around for something to do. There wasn't much we could do here so we mainly just walked around.

I saw a store that had Mickey Mouse t-shirts that changed colours in the sun. I grabbed 8 and didn't bother to look to see what colour they were. I tossed random ones at the guys and told them to put it on. Two-Bit put it on with a big smile. He looked around and he kept seeing little kids saying they were going to Disney.

"I hate kids." Dallt muttered.

"Well buddy, you're going to Disney, so you might need to get over that for a few days." I chuckled.

He muttered a bunch of colourful words under his breath as we sat down. His mood didn't lighten when a little kid sat down beside him. He looked at the little kid for a while. The kid turned around and gve him a smile. Dally gave him a death glare that had a bit of annoyance to it.

"You don't need to be an asshole." The little kid said and sat on the other side of his mother.

Dally looked at the kid and chuckled. Then he looked at the kids mother and looked away. "Watch him be the father of that kid." I muttered to Two-Bit.

When I said this Two-Bit got up and walked over to the mother. "Did your kids father leave you?" He asked the girl.

"Ya. She said Daddy is an asshole that probably has a million kids." The little kid butt in.

"Could I ask the name of the kids father?" Two-Bit asked kindly.

"Dallas. Dallas Winston." The girl replied.

Two-Bit walked over and sat back beside me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed Dally by the arm and pulled him over to the girl. "Here's your kids father." I said. Then I turned to Dally. "Brother, why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

He sent me a death glare before walking away. I turned to face the girl so I could tell her "Don't ever let him get involved in you child's life." The girl looked so confused and annoyed so I decided it would be best to leave her alone.

"Now boarding plane to Orlando, Florida."

The guys and I got up and boarded the plane to Disney. Two-Bit and I sat beside each other, Pony and Johnny, Soda and Steve, and Darry and Dally sat beside each other. Two-Bit was so hyper and exited until the plane took off. When it took off he looked nervous. I looked around at the guys and all of them looked a bit nervous, even Dally. Of course Dally tried to hide it.

"Oww shit!" Dally said clutching his ears. "My ears hurt like hell!" I looked around and the guys nodded in agreement.

"It's from the pressure of the plane rising. It will go away eventually." I assured them.

I honestly wish it didn't, because when it did, Two-Bit was back to being hyper. When the waitress asked us what we wanted to drink came around she glanced at Two-Bit then asked if he wanted an energy drink. I don't get how that made sense though. He refused and asked for a beer. Everyone else got a beer, too, except for Pony, Darry and Soda, who all got cokes. I was glad that we all remembered our fake I.D's.

For most of the flight we were goofing off. Dally kept trying to flirt with the waitress, which annoyed her a lot. I don't blame her though. I'm surprised any girl likes Dally. He is ugly **(A/N: I don't actually think so)** and he has a terrible personality. I've never met anyone as mean as him. It sometimes makes me mad just seeing his face. And he's _so_ annoying!

Not after long the plane started to land. Everyone complained that their ears hurt and started cursing the plane. I laughed, because honestly it was funny to me. I'm the only one who doesn't care about the pain. Yah, I'll admit, it hurts like hell, but I'm not going to complain! I made it there alive. That's all that matters to me.

As soon as the plane landed Two-Bit looked over to me with a crazy grin. "We're almost at Disney."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I am going to ask that if you want to point out any bad ideas that I have so that I can explain/corect them.**

**So a lot of you guys don't understand why the gang is okay with her being friends with the socs. Well Dally isn't. And for the rest of the gang, they are good friends so if they are nice to her and protect her, they don't care. They're not exactly fond of the idea, but they don't hate it either.**

Candie's POV

Once we got to the hotel we checked in and unpacked a bit. All of the rooms were conected to another so Darry and Dally's room had a door to ours. Dally said he wanted to be able to get to my room quickly because he didn't trust me and Two-Bit alone. Two-Bit and I both rolled our eyes on how he did his version of a 'brotherly lecture'. It was mostly him saying 'I can't trust you and Two-Bit in a room together if I can't get to it. To many things could happen.' over and over again.

After about an hour of rest we decided to go to Magic Kingdom. The first thing we did was get our picture taken with mickey. We got one with the whole gang, one with just ourselves and one with only one other person. Two-Bit and I got our picture together. We got one with a normal face and the other with funny faces.

After that we went on splash mountain. The ride had just enough seets to get all of us at once. Two-Bit and I got in the back, because we didn't want to get wet. I didn't end up telling anyone else that the closer to the front, the more wet you get, so Dal and Pony got in the front. I chuckled because I knew none of them would want to get wet. We stayed in silence for most of the ride, except for laughter. We were about a minute away from the biggest drop and I decided that I'd ask Two-Bit something.

"Why are you okay with me being friends with the socs?" I asked him.

"Well, at first I wasn't." He said making me frown. "But then I saw that they were nice to you, and that you like them. So I don't mind because I'm your friend. And... And because I love you!" Two-Bit blurted. No sooner had he said so, had we goe down the biggest drop. I screamed and clung onto Two-Bit. It was kind of scary since there were no seat belts. I heard Dally and Pony curse the ride when we got to the bottem. Dally turned around to send me a death glare. I just smiled at him and Pony was so mad he gave me the finger when Darry wasn't looking.

I looked over at Two-Bit and smiled. "I love you too." I think the rest of the gang heard us, but pretended not to.

When we got off Two-Bit and I stayed as far away from Dally posible. Soda looked around and spotted a ride that he wanted to go on. We went over to it. It was a haunted mantion ride. From what I heard it was pretty creepy, and I get scared real easy. In the line there was a fake piano that squirted water at you if you pushed a certian key. I told Soda this when Two-Bit went to play the piano. Not to long after Two-Bit had stared to play it, the water squirted right in his face. Everyone laughed at Two-Bit and Two-Bit just shrugged.

When we finaly got on the ride, we noticed that only they were eaach little seats that fit 2 people per seat. Two-Bit and I got on last so that we were behind the rest of the gang. The seats were shaped like ovals and there was speakers above our heads with a low, creepy voice talking to us. To say the ride was creepy, that'd be an understatment. The voice kept talking to us, and then somewhere along the ride a creepy head in a ball, started talking. The more she talked the more ghost flew around the room. The ride may not seem that scary, but I get frightened real easy, so this was pretty scary to me. I ended up hugging Two-Bit the whole ride. Then there was this ine part, that didn't scare me at all, it was these meriors that had special efects or something. It took mine and Two-Bits head off and juggled them, then put them pack on our heads.

After we got off Soda said "I want to go on a little kid ride!"

"We could go on the tea-cups?" I sujested. Everyone seemed to agree, so we headed for them.

When we got to the tea-cups there was no one in line, or on the ride."You must be lost, the fun stuff is over there." The man said pointing in the derection we came from.

"Nope, we were looking for the tea-cups. But could you do us a favor? We are all going to go in a different cups, and your going to tell us who spins faster." Sado explained.

The man nodded so we each got into a tea-cup. When the man started the ride I started spinning the wheel as fast as I could. I was going pretty fast, I couldn't see anything but the wheel clearly. I looked up to see how fast the guys were going, but I only saw blurs. Finally, the ride stopped.

"The girl wins!" The man shouted out. A few people stopped to watch us sometime when we were on the ride."Would you like to go again?"

"Yah!" Two-Bit yelled some parents stopped to make bets, which I found funny.

"I'm starting the ride in 3...2...1..GO!" The man yelled. As soon as he yelled go I had me hand on the wheel spinning as fast as I could. I didn't think I was going to win, since I was pretty dizzy but again I did.

"This time, do it in teams of 2!" The man yelled. I ended up in the same wheel as Dally. No one found that fare, but we didn't care. We got in a blue tea-cup and got ready to spin. The man started the ride and Dally and I started to spin. We were spinning really fast, faster then what I was going. About 10 seconds into the ride, Dally started complaining.

"You spin to fast." He complained."I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Wimp!" I yelled at him. I ended up spinning the rest on the ride, but we still ended up winning.

We decided to try and get the whole gang in a tea-cup and spin like that. We _just_ got everyone in. WE started spinning as soon as the ride started. We got the guy to give us more time on the ride, since no one wanted on the ride and we only got 30 seconds. We were in there for a minute and the guy finaly stopped it. All the gang tried to get up, but failed. I managed to get up, but I could not walk strait at all.I ended up falling in the middle of all the cups and everyone besides the gang laughed at me. Eventually the gang and I got our balance back and decided to get up. We looked at the map to see what we wanted to do next. We decided we didn't want to go on anything the spun in circles.

"How 'bout that." Two-Bit sujested, pointing to a show.

"'Mickey's philharmagic'. Okay, it's right around here, so we don't need to make a fool of ourselves walking." Soda said.

We walked over to the show to waych it. It was in 4D so we needed to grab 3D glasses. The movie stared Donald Duck. He went through the disney movies looking for a hat he lost. When he got to Beauty and The Beast you could smell the dinner. After he went through that he went to The Little Mermaid and you got splashed by water.

After the movie we went back to the resort. It was getting kind of late so we decided to eat dinner. Two-Bit Soda and I got kids meals and the rest of the guys got hamburgers. We sat down at a table near by and ate.

"What are we going to do tomorow?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tea-cups?" Soda sujested.

"No!" Darry, Dally, Steve, Pony and Johnny yelled at the same time.

"How about we each go off into seperate groups. Candie Soda and I will be one, and you guys can be another." Two-Bit sudjested. No one seemed against the idea so we decided that thats how we'd do it.

After dinner we went back to our rooms. Two-Bit and I plopped down on our beds and turned on the tv. We flipped through the chanels until we found Mickey Mouse. We watched that for about an hour until it wasn't on anymore and it was some stupid show.

"I'm bored. There's nothing on tv." Two-Bit pouted.

"Okay." I said walking over to him. "Tag, your it!" I laughed.

I was jumping over and rolling under the beds trying to stay away from Two-Bit. Its hard to play tag in a crowded hotel room, but we somehow managed. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I don't know why though.

Okay, maybe a little was an understatment, because not to long after Dally came in the room. "What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked us.

"I ran behind him hoping that would stop Two-Bit a little. "Playing tag!" I said jumping onto the bed.

Dally sighed. "Its getting late. You should be sleeping."

"Then why arn't you? And according to your clothing your not planning to any time soon." I protested.

"Just watch a movie." Dally said in defeat.

Two-Bit and I flipped through the channels on TV to see if there was anything on. The only thing we found was 'Billy the Kid VS Dracula'.

"Who the hell created this movie? Or got the idea for that matter?" Two-Bit asked. "Its stupid!"

"Yah." I agreed. "It would be a lot better if it were Jesse James VS Dracula."

We watched the movie in silence. I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the movie. I hate falling asleep in the middle of a horror moive. I always get bad dreams.

I sat up as fast as I could terrifyed. It was the worst nightmare I ever had, but I couldn't remember any of it. I was running. Thats all I can remember.

"Bad dream?" Two-Bit asked from the bed next to me. I shrugged and looked over at the tv to see Mickey Mouse on.

"Yah, but I can't remember it." I told him.

"What can you remember?"

"Running." I said emotionlessly.

Two-Bit gave me a funny look before shaking his head. "Try and get some sleep." He told me and turned the tv off. I rolled over and fell asleep, but this time I didn't have any nightmares.

**A/N: Do you like it so far? And what do you think her dreams were about?  
>If you have any sujestions I'd love to hear them or anything you'd like to see happen.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ha-ha! I finally updated! I hope you guys like the chapter. - Mia **

**HEYYYY! Ok My name is Angel/Mina (Mina is my REAL name- well my really nickname) and I am helping Mia (The Author of this Fanfic) write thr next chapter. We know some of the dates and what not aren't correct but sometings are parts of the story that need to be included or else the story doesn't fit and yes I know that I didn't decribe some rides correctly, I was imagining them my way. Anyways please ignore that and just R&R. Hope you like the Chapter and Btw I start writing when they get onto the teacups for the second time all the way to the end of the chapter. - Angel**

**Candie's POV**

In the morning Two-Bit woke me up. He got me Mickey waffles from the cafeteria with apple juice. I ate quickly and got changed. I put on short shorts and a black strapless top. When we got to the Magic Kingdom we split up into 2 groups and decided to meet up back at the resort at 5:30. Two-Bit Soda and I walked over to 'It's a Small World'. The ride was Fairly boring, but it didn't have any seat belts or security cameras.

We were the only people on the boat so we were goofing off a lot. Some people threw coins and stuff in the water so Two-Bit bent down to pick some up. When he bent down, Soda pushed him so he almost fell in the water. Instead of falling, he ended up jumping in so he didn't get too wet. He splashed Soda with water then hopped back in the boat.

When we were getting off the ride the person who was telling people where to get in gave us a weird look. "Why are you guys wet?" He asked.

"Didn't you know about the fountain that splashes people?" Two-Bit asked

. "No," The man said.

"That's probably because there isn't one." Two-Bit told him, then walked off leaving the man confused.

We ran around for a while until we found a Peter Pan fort. It looked like a bunch of huts almost. There were stares and rope ladders that you could go on up to the very top. It was about five stories high and the roof to the top of it was made of wood. There were trees surrounding it so you could barely see anything past them, but there was one part with no trees at all. We looked around and saw Darry with the rest of the guys.

"Hey Darry!" Soda called out. Darry looked over and waved.

Then, as if rehearsed, we all yelled: "I never ever wanna grow up!" A bunch of little kids started singing the Peter Pan song that follows the line we had said, causing a bunch of adults to laugh.

"Hey Darry, do you know what time it is?" I asked.

Darry looked at his watch for a few seconds before saying. "It's almost 4."

"Thanks Dar," Two-Bit and Soda looked at the map to see what rides we hadn't gone on. After they looked at the map for about 5 minutes they decided to go back on the tea cups which were half way across the park.

We got into a green teacup and Twobit deccided to standup while the tea cup was moving and scream "MICKEY MOUSE ROCKS!". I punched him in the arm and told him to sit his ass down or else was gonna push him out. "Try Me Candie!" He said in a teasing tone. All I did was simply turn the wheel until everything outside of our little green teacup was a blur.

"WOAH!" Soda said taken by surprise.

"Yeah, Candie are you trying to kill me?" Twobit joked. "Maybe I am? Maybe I'm Not? Does it matter?" I replied with a smirk.

"Whatever. What are we doing next?" Soda asked me. "Well Twobit probably wants to see Mickey Mouse before we meet Dar, so how about we go to Mickey's Magical castle and get him a signed switchblade or something..." I said.

"Huh?" Soda replied alarmed.

"Damn Straight!" Twobit said a bit too loudly.

"Don't worry I was just checking to see whether you were paying anny attention to me or if you were to busy checking out that girl over there that looks A LOT like Sandy?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess in a way -"

And that was when we noticed the bracelet on her wrist that Soda had gotten her for christmas with his savings from working at the DX. "OH MY GOD! AND SHE IS WITH SYLVIA! THAT BITCH!" I growled.

What? It's not my fault Sylvia hates me! She is just pissed that Dally cares about me more then her sometimes. Emphasis on the SOMETIMES. She had to ruin my 11th birthday. And my 12th and my 13th and my 14th and so on. So yeah I guess you could say we were arch enemies. Plus that fact that whenever Sylvia sleeps with another guy Dally takes it out on me. Most of the time he just gets drunk and slurs profanities at me. But after a while you get used to it since she screws another guy every weekend. After all it is her job as town-slut.

"Well well look who we have here. If it isn't no other then the Jesse James wannabe Mandie," Sylvia said purposly saying my name wrong. You'd think after knowing me for 5 years she would be deccent enough to say my name correctly but no. Why did Sandy the nicest girl-greaser I know put up with this tramp?

"Well, Well isn't it no other then the reputable Sylvia The Skank. You here to get into Mickey Mouse's Pants or what?" I replied. I HATED it when she called me Mandie and she knew it too.

"Oh my god! Sodapop! What are you doing here?"Sandy asked.

"I should ask the same thing to you Sandy! Why brings you to sunny Orlando, Florida?" Soda asked.

Surprisingly this girl had gone from my favorite girl greaser to about as low as Sylvia. She left Sodapop, hung out with Sylvia and still wears the bracelet Soda saved up for and worked for ALL YEAR with not even a tiny pang of guilt.

"We should leave Soda. C'mon we need to go find Mickey before Sylvia has him preoccupied so Mickey can sign something for Twobit -Besides his Switchblade- and Meet Dar." I said dragging him and Twobit away from our Blast form the past. Nobody had seen Sylvia since Dal left her.

"Well Mandie, do tell your brother that my room number is 19 on floor 2 if he wants to um, "Catch up" because we all know how uch he loves ot do that," she winked.

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU SLUT!" I screamed as I ran at her at full speed knocking her to the ground and punching her in the face. She was so shocked she didn't have time to react before falling down. After about her twelth blow to the face Sandy, Twobit and Soda finally recovered and steped in, pulling me off Sylvia's bruised and swollen body.

"Let's go Candie! Stop resisting." Twobit said.

That's when Sylvia got up and ran at me with a knife she had hidden in her knee-high heels. Twobit managed to push me far enough from her so that she wouldn't cut me. I kicked her off me and she fell to the grround again. I started running towards our meeting spot with my hand craddling my arm.

I nearly ran into Darry when Dally saw me and spazed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPENED TO YOU?" He yelled.

"Oh Sylvia and Sandy are here and Candie was defending you and decided to punch Sylvia. Candie managed to pack 12 punches before Sylvia started to fight back," Twobit recapped.

"It's been a long day how 'bout we go back to our rooms I'm tired." I said yawning.

"We haven't eaten dinner yet though" Darry replied frowning.

"So I'm not hungry! I'm fucking tired now let me go to sleep!" I groaned.

"Imma take her back to her room" Twobit said while he tousled his hair.

"Okay! Let's just go already I'm getting impatient!"

When we got into my room and I finished my daily nighttime rituals (Showering, Changing clothes, washing my face, brushing my teeth, etc) Twobit knocked on the door and walked in.

"Will you tell me what you were dreaming about last night?" He asked

"No ask me tomorow." And with that I closed the curtains, turned off the light, climbed into bed, and slid under the covers. I closed my eyes and was going to sleep until Twobit called my name.

"Candie? You still awake?"

"No i'm sleeping. What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to say-" I couldn't hold it in any longer so I fell asleep.

"Candie! Candie are you okay? Get up!" Twobit said to me panicked. I opened my eyes and noticed I was huddled in a corner and my face was stained with my tears. "Candie! Are you okay? Answer me! Please say something," Twobit said worried.

"Twobit I'm scared. Or confused. Or scared. Or- I don't know," I cried. "It's okay. You'll be fine, c'mon let's go get Dally and Darry," Twobit whispered to me trying to help me up.

"NO!" I screamed franticly.

"Huh? Candie what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't wanna see my brother or Dar. You know what after doing all this crying I'm pretty tired," I said trying to hide the fear in my eyes.

"Okay c'mon let's get you to bed. It's Midnight for christ's sake," "Okay," I said leaning on him as he guided me back to my bed. I pulled the covers over me for the second time that night. Twobit crawled back into his bed and rolled over so his back was facing me. "Twobit?"

"Yeah?"

"This is gonna sound silly but will you tuck me in?" I asked.

He laughed. "Candie don't you know that silly is my middle name? he said as he walked over and laid on my bed.

"Candie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me why you were so scared tonight?"

" I just had a nightmare it's nothing." Crap! He was on my case about my nightmare. Grr! I hate it when I can't remember what I dream about. All I CAN remember is like last time running. Only now I can remember Dally too. I wonder why he was he in my nightmare?

"Twobit?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me what you were trying to tell me last night? I fell asleep before you finished."

"I said I love you, now go back to sleep or else I'm gonna get Dar."

"I'm feeling the love alright!" I said sarcasticly.

"Just sleep"

"Okie Dokie" I laid my head on his stomach and put his arms around me. I took one deep breath and fell alseep.


	15. Soc at Heart

**A/N: Okay so I know that I said they would be in Disney for a week but I changed my mind and I'm only gonna do 1 or 2 more chapters of them in Disney. It's real hard to think of ideas, especially since I'm being critisized for everything that I do wrong. I don't write for a living, I do it for fun so it doesn't matter if I put a ride in that wasn't there in the 60's. And for any of you guys who have facebook, I made an account for Candie! The link is: **_h t t p : / / w w w . facebook. c o m / profile . php?id=100003809580101#!id=100003745335189_** minus the spaces. I will exept friend requests from everyone. And if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to message me them.**

**Soda's POV**

"Mornin' Candie!" I called out to her.

"Soda, why are you so happy?" She asked me.

"No reason you need to worry about," I told her.

I was actually happy because of Sandy. When I saw her at first I as a bit upset but after Two-Bit and Candie left she came over and asked to talk. We walked around for a bit and talked. She told me that her boyfriend had left her and the kid. She also said that she was thinking about moving back to Tulsa. That was what made me so happy. I loved her. She was real nice. And now, I have a second chance.

"It has something to do with Sandy, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Well, if you want me to be honest-"

"It has something to do with Sandy," Candie finished for me. "I heard her and Danny broke up. I'm not surprised, he usually only dated socs. Where was the baby?"

"Kathy was watching it back in the hotel." I answered. And then I just realized what I had said. Kathy was here. Two-Bit's ex Kathy was here. Was this revenge of the ex-girlfriends or something?

"Cool," She said with a smile. It was the smile she used when she was upset. It was the exact same smile she has on after Dally yells at her. "I'm gonna go get changed," and with that, she left.

I sighed. There was no point in trying to cheer her up, Two-Bit is probably the only person that can right now, so I went and sat down with Steve and Dally.

"What'd you say to her?" Dally asked.

"Ya, she seemed pissed off," Steve added.

"I told her Kathy was here," I sighed again.

"Kathy, as in, Two-Bit's ex Kathy? The Kathy that Candie hates?" Steve questioned.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" I snapped. "What other Kathy might I be talkin' 'bout?"

Steve and Dally both shut up and ate their breakfast and I shook my head. I hope Two-Bit manages to cheer her up.

**Candie's POV**

"'Ey Cotten Candie! What's wrong?" Asked a conserned Two-Bit.

"Nothing," I told him with a smile.

"I know that look and I know it ain't nothin'."

"Kathy's here," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Kathy?" He said, and to my surprise, he seemed annoyed.

"Ya why?"

"No reason," He said annoyed. "You get changed, I'll meet you at the cafateria for breakfast,"

I washed my face and got dressed. I put on my favorite red and black plad skirt and a white shirt. Then put on some mascara and lip gloss, brushed my hair and left. I saw Two-Bit was waiting for me by my brother when we got down there.

He threw his arm over my sholder and we both went and ordered Mickey Mouse waffles. Within 3 or so minutes they were done and we sat down with the gang to eat. Everyone besides me and Two-Bit had ordered pancakes with deep fried potatoes, and Soda and bought a slice of chocolate cake.

"So whats with these nightmare Two-Bit told me about?" Dally asked me. He almost sounded conserned.

"It doesn't matter," I said quietly.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Dally yelled.

"Shut up," I told him speaking a normal volume, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Just tell me! What the hell is up with the damn nightmares? If you're waking up crying, I think it does matter!" Dally yelled, even louder than before.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. By now everyone was looking at us. Well, so much for not causing a scene. Maybe that was why I said what I did next, but before I could even think about what I was saying I growled: "Greaser,"

The room was so quiet you could here a pin drop. I looked around and everyone was staring at us. That's when I actually when I got a good look at the people. Everyone was a soc. The gang and I were the only people that were greasers. Except for Kathy, Sandy and Sylvia who just entered the room.

"Anyone mind tellin' me whats goin' on and why everyone is staring at my ex and his gang?" Kathy asked. A good looking boy I know from school walked over to her and explained to them what happened and they, like everyone else, was staring at me in shock.

I looked around before saying "What? Greaser by looks. Soc at heart?" And with that I left.

I hadn't even taken 5 steps out of the cafateria and the same good looking boy that explained what happened to Kathy was callin for me.

"Hey," I said.

"I can't believe you did that!" He laughed. "I wouldn't of ever thought you had it in you greaser! No one, _especially_ not girls, stand up to Dallas Winston!"

"You don't reconise me do you?" He shook his head. "I'm Candie, Bob's friend, and no one stands up to me," I told him.

"Candie, nice name. I'd prefer to just call you sugar, though, since Candie is sweet as sugar," He smiled.

"Yep, she is pretty sweet," came a voice from behind me. "It's too bad she's taken," It was Two-Bit. He walked over and put his arm around my waist and I chuckled.

"Now we're the protective type? You're the one who's pretty ex is here," I say. His face turns red with anger and when he goes to say something I interupt him. "I'm just teasing, don't worry,"

We walked over to our room and grabbed out the map so we could decide what we were going to do today. We could find anything that appealed to us so I said to him "I know where a bar is close by. We could tell the gang you and me are going to go out by ourselves and that we'd meet back at the resort by 6,"

"Perfect idea!" Two-Bit told me. So that's what we did. We told the gang we were heading out now and we'd meet them back at the resort by 6.

Everything after that is a blur to both me and Two-Bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**No reviews for last chapter! :O( Y'all can do better than that! Plz R&R**

**Candie's POV**

The next morning I woke up sleeping in the same bed as Two-Bit. Neither of us were wearing anything other than our underwear, and I was wearing my bra. I looked over at Two-Bit and he had a big bruse on his face and some bandages wrapped around his ribs. I went and looked in the merior and, like Two-Bit, I had some badages wrapped around my ribs and a bruse on my jaw. I looked around the room and there were beer bottles everywhere and Pony was asleep in Two-Bit's bed with a bottle of beer in his hand.

My head was pounding and I felt like I was gonna throw up, and it didn't help when Dal started yelling at me. "Finally up, huh?"

This woke both Pony and Two-Bit up. Pony rolled over just to the edge of the bed before puking.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesturday Candie? 'Cause the last thing I remember was telling the gang we were going to beby ourselves," Two-Bit ask.

"No, I con't remember a damn thing," I answered.

"That'd be 'cause someone put roofie in your drinks," Dal told us. "Darry and I brought y'all down to the hospital and the doctor told us you had a lot of roofie in your system. But don't worry, Pony's fine. He just has a killer hang over, but no one slipped roofie in his drink,"

"I probably don't want to know the answer, but what happened to us? Why do we have bruses and some broken ribs?" I asked Dally.

"Well I walked in on you and Two-Bit screwin' around, I lost my temper and punched Two-Bit. I don't know about you Candie, or why there is a bruse on Two-Bit's face,"

"It was a soc," Pony said.

"Hey Dal, I pro'ly don't wanna know, bu' what do you mean we were screwin' around?" Two-Bit asked.

"What do you think I mean? You were fucking her!" Dally screamed, loud enough to wake the whole gang.

Darry came in through the same door Dally had, followed by Johnny and Soda and Steve knocked on our main door. Pony staggered across the room and opened the door and Steve and Soda sat down at the mini table.

I frowned "I gotta puke, but I don' wanna," I said out loud, causing Soda to laugh a bit, Steve chuckled and Darry and Dally tried so hard to not laugh.

"I don' wanna, I don' wanna, I don' wanna!" I pouted.

"Just puke if your going to already!" Dally yelled, not able to hold in his laughter anymore.

I guess my brain didn't feel like funcioning, so even though I was closer to the bathroom I ran out the main door and puked off the belcony. I layed down in the middle of the walk way and had a nap.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was on the bed next to Two-Bit again. Two-Bit was awake and staring at the sealing.<p>

"I feel like shit," I complained.

"So do I. That's why we're both staying in at the resort today," Two-Bit said. I nodded. If I wasn't so tired I probably would have argued with him, but instead I just curled up by Two-Bit and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>By the time I woke up next it was morning. I rolled over and saw Two-Bit lookin' at me. I smiled.<p>

"You feal any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still feel a bit sick, but it ain't that bad," I told him.

"Same here, but if you wanna go on anymore rides we gotta pretend to feel normal," Two-Bit said. I nodded.

"Are y'all up get?" Dally yelled walking into our room. Two-Bit and I acted all tired, like Dal had woken us up. "Hod do you guys feel?"

"Hell of a lot better than I did yesturday," I answered.

"Same 'ere," Two-Bit told him.

Dally nodded. "Okay. Y'all get dressed and get breakfast. Today, if you guys feel like bein' alone you oughta have at least one other person with ya',"

"Soda," Two-Bit and I said at the exact same time.

I got changed and brushed my hair. I decided to put it in a side pony today. As I was pulling it back I made a mental note to touch up my roots when we got back to Tulsa, seeing as my hair was starting to grow out.

By the time I was done, Two-Bit was already down at the cafateria with our food. I started picking at my waffles but after I had a few bites I realized how hungery I actually was. I know I didn't eat yesturday, but I've never felt this hungery in my life.

After we were done eating Soda said that he and Steve would chill with me and Two-Bit at the park. Two-Bit and I agreed and told the gang we were leaving. When we got to the Magic Kingdom we decided to go on splash mountain again.

When we were walking over and I saw Steve looked upset, almost angry, so I decided to ask what's wrong. "'Ey Steve, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. I'm just forced to spend my day with the worlds largest trader," he said.

"What you talkin 'bout Steve?" Soda asked.

"Her," he said.

"She ain't-" Soda started.

"Don't even try to finish that sentence because you know she is!" Steve snapped. Soda looked taken aback. "She's one of them! She's a soc. I mean, I didn't really care at first. I was mad as hell, but I'd let it slip. But she tells them all her problems. She trusts them more than us. She'll fight for them, not us! What really hurts is that she chooses _them _over us. She likes _them_ more us,"

"That's not-"

"Shut up and stop lying! You know its true!" Steve yelled.

I looked down, not sure what to say. Only part of what Steve said is true. I don't choose the socs over them. I can't choose between them, I love them both. I mean, they both suport me, but the socs feal like I can rely on them more. I can say Dally hit me and they'll promise to make sure he pays. I can tell them one of their friends threatened me and they'dl beat them up and never talk to them again.

"That's not true," I said quietly, catching Steve's attention. "I wouldn't choose them over you. But don't get your hopes up, I wouldn't pick y'all over them either. I can't choose one or the other. I love you both. But the socs are just there for me more. I mean, if Dally hit me y'all would yell at him, but the socs would make him pay. If one of your friends threatened me you'd get mad at them. If it was one of the soc's friends they'd beat them up and never talk to them again. And yeah, I would talk to them about my problems instead of y'all, but only because they'll actually try to help. You guys would just listen and tell me I'm wrong to think what I do. So I've got hell of enough reasons to choose them over you, but I don't!" I screamed. "So just shut the fuck up and don't talk about something you know nothing about!"

Steve's face went mad with anger. "I doubt-" He paused. "I doubt you'd ever stick up for us, if the socs said anything bad about us," And with that, he left.


	17. Love hurts

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update ): I don't own any OC's in this chapter other than Candie, but I don't know who **

**Candie's POV**

The rest of the day went by slowly. Steve was no where to be found and we suddenly had no interest in any of the rides, so we just walked around. We had the luck of not running into Sylvia Kathy or Sandy, but we did run into the rest of the gang, besides Steve.

"Where's Steve?" Dally asked. "I thought he was with y'all"

"Long story," I told him. "But if I felt like explaining it you'd be proud of 'im,"

Dally gave me a weird look, as if to question me but I just shook my head. "I think we oughta go back to the rooms and pack up. We have to leave in 2 hours any ways," Dally said.

We all headed up to our rooms so we could pack up. It didn't take Two-Bit and I long since we didn't bring much, so we were finished first. We sat on our beds while we waited for the rest of the gang.

"I feel like shit," I finally said.

"Still?" He asked. "I'd think you'd feel better by now,"

I shrugged. A few minutes later the rest of the gang was ready, but there was still no sign of Steve. We went out to the front of the resort and saw Steve with Sandy and Kathy. As soon as Two-Bit and Soda saw them they stopped in there steps, as did I, realizing what Steve was doing.

"'Ey Steve, what were ya' doin' while we were gone?" Two-Bit asked. Soda looked at Two-Bit, then at Steve. I knew he was wondering the same question.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell," Steve started. "But you and Soda sure would have had a lot of fun I you were hangin' around me instead of the stupid lil' soc girl,"

As if predicting my next move, Darry came over and dragged me away from them, and Dally ran over to them. Pony and Johnny came over with me and Darry and they tried to talk so I couldn't hear what the other boys were saying.

"You know Steve is going to regret that," Pony said, trying to cheer me up. I wouldn't care if a soc called me a soc, or if a greaser that likes socs called me a soc, but Steve called me a soc _because_ he doesn't like socs. "But you are kinda..." Pony stopped.

"Pony!" Darry snapped. "He didn't mean it, Candie,"

I shook my head. "He did. I don't care though, Pony is saying it to be honest. Steve said it to hurt me,"

A few minutes later Dally came over, his expression full of hatred. "Your sitting beside me on the plane," He told me.

"Why?" I asked sceptically.

"Ask me when we're back in Tulsa," Was all he said before pointing out the obvious when a cab drove up. "Our cab's here,"

Steve, Soda and Two-Bit walked over and I got a good look at Two-Bit's face. There was a new gash above his right eye. It looked a ring did it. I looked at Dally's hand and I saw that he was wearing his ring. I stopped him and asked, "Okay, don't tell me why I'm sitting with you on the plane. Tell me why you punched Two-Bit,"

"He deserved it," he informed me. "Now get in the cab,"

The whole ride was silent. No one said anything. The only communication going on were the glares Dally sent Two-Bit. Same for the plane ride. Even the limo drive back was quiet. It was getting unbearable, so I decided to break the silence.

"Dal, when we get back I'm going out,"

Dally rolled his eyes before saying "Let me guess, you're going out with the socs?"

"Nope," I smirked. "I'm going to pay our good ol' brother Vince a visit."

"Vincent?" Dally asked surprised. "You haven't talked to him in about 5 months! I haven't talked to him in a while either!"

"Exactly," I cut him off. "Which is why I'm deciding to pay him a visit,"

I was getting weird looks from everyone in the gang, but it was only to be expected. Vincent and I were never very close. We disagreed on everything and we always got in arguments. Actually, the last time we spoke we were arguing about something. What that was, I can not remember.

"But Candie, you wouldn't even know where to find him!" Dally stated.

"I'll ask Shepard," I told him. "Duh," Dally went to say something, but no sooner did he open his mouth, the car stopped and I got out.

I walked over to the Shepard's and I knocked on the door. I wasn't to surprised that it was Tim who answered the door. I was even less surprised when he tried to slam the door. I put my foot in front of the door just before it closed.

"What do you want?" Tim snarled.

I smirked. "To see my good ol' brother of course!"

"Haven't seen him,"

I stared at Tim blankly "We both know that's a lie," Tim went to say something but I cut him off. "I want to know where Vince is. And I'm not leaving until I know where he is,"

Tim sighed and wrote down the address, "There. Now get lost,"

I walked to place that was written down and sure enough I saw my brother sitting on the front porch.

"Candie?" He asked surprised.

"'Ey Vince," I grinned.

He looked exactly the same from when I last saw him. He had blonde hair brushed, not greased, back so he it wasn't in his face, brown eyes that look like puppy eyes, but not in the same way Johnny's do. Vince's eyes look more like a fierce puppy, whereas Johnny's look like a lost, scared puppy. His skin tone wasn't pail, yet it wasn't tanned. He was wearing his favorite leather jacket, baggy ripped jeans, and no shirt. And without a surprise, he had a ciggarett in his mouth.

He hopped off his porch and walked over, giving me a hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked, still grinning.

"I wanted to pay you a visit," I shrugged. "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Lets go for a walk," He said and put his arm around my shoulder.

As we walked around we talked about what happened since the last time we spoke. I didn't include anything that happened over the last 2 months, though. It seemed like a good idea to not explain the last 2 months, but I forgot about all the scars he had to question.

"Now, where do those scars come into play?" He asked.

"Um... Well, lets just say I'm gonna do a better job keeping my biggest secrets from Dal," I told him.

"Are you talking about the secret I read in your diary? How you're friends with the socs?" Oh right, that was what our last argument was about.

I nodded. "Yup,"

"All these scars are from Dal?" Vince asked in disbelieve.

I shook my head and pointed to the scars on my arm, and all the scars from the rumble. "These are from Tim," I said, then lifted my shirt up a little. "Johnny," I pointed to the scar where Johnny stabbed me. I lifted my shirt up a bit more and pointed to the scar from where Dally stabbed me with the busted bottle. I pointed to that, at to the scar on my face. "This is what Dally did,"

Vince looked away. "Dal did that?" He asked quietly. "That little..."

That when I really remembered what happened the last time I saw Vince

***Flash Back***

_Vince read my diary. He knows I'm friends with the socs..._**  
><strong>

_"Vince," I yelled. "You don't understand!"_

_"I don't understand what?" He snapped. "How you're betraying the greasers? How you're keeping secrets from you're real friends? And don't try to tell me the socs are your real friends, because they ain't. They're just making you believe that,"_

_"No, they're not! They **are **my real friends! I can trust them more then the gang, and __definatly more than you or Dal!" I cried. _

_"No they're not!" Vince said frustrated. "You just think that! Greasers are better people than them. They are low life assholes! They're a bad influence,"_

_"You keep thinking that.."I muttered._

_"You know, you deserve everything you get. Especially when Dal beats you," Vince said, then looked away. "I think he should beat you more, even,"_

_I didn't have anything to say. It hurt when he said that. I just watched as he walked away. But then he stopped at turned around to look at me. "I hope I never see you again..."_

***End of Flash Back***

I shrugged. "I just don't care any more.."

Vince pulled me into a hug. He seemed upset. "Candie, I didn't mean anything I said.."

I grinned weakly and hugged him back. "I forgive you," I said quietly.

I looked over and I saw Bob, Randy and some other socs. They all had evil grins. I looked over a bit and I saw Dally. I remembered the letter that Randy wrote me before I went to Disney. '_Don't worry, we didn't forget about Dally_'

"I don't feel like being here right now," I told Vince. "Wanna come visit the gang?"

He looked suspicious but nodded. "Sure, why not,"

When we got back to the Curtis' everyone was happy to see Vincent. He decided to play some cards with Steve, Soda and Darry I just watched what ever cartoon was on tv. Not too long later, Dally walked in with a black eye, a few bruises and a bunch of cuts. As soon as he saw me he sent me a death glare, but before he could say anything, he noticed Vince.

"Vince?" Dally asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Vince shrugged and looked at Dally. "Decided to pay a visit," He looked over Dally. "What happened to you?"

"Ask your sister," Dally responded annoyed.

"I don't know," I lied. "He was fine before I left," Dally sent me a death glare, so I decided to tell the truth. "My pal's beat 'im up for hurting me," I grinned.

Vince looked happy, but concerned. "I guess I kinda understand why you're friends with them," He looked over at Dally "They didn't get ya' too bad, did they?"

"Nah," Dally reassured him. "I'm okay," He flicked out his switchblade. I must have looked concerned, because he said "Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone, and I didn't hurt your precious Bob or Randy," He said Randy's name with even more venom than Bob, so I was confused, but I decided not to say anything.

"We're in Tulsa! Time to tell me why you're mad at Two-Bit!" I said with minimal enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, he got mad at Steve for kissing Kathy. I'll quote 'im for ya'. 'I love her! She means the world to me!' So Steve goes 'What about Candie?' Two-Bit said 'The soc girl? I'd never care for a soc.'" Dally told me.

I looked at Two-Bit to see if Dal was lying, but Two-Bit just looked away. I looked at Dal, and I saw that he had a smug smile. Dally wasn't lying. "No one loves a soc," Dally smirked. "Sugar,"

That was the last straw. I punched Dally as hard as I could before I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove away as quick as I could. I could hear someone calling my name, but I didn't care who. I could tell it wasn't Bob or Randy, so it didn't matter.

As soon as I got to Randy's house I knocked on his door. His mother answered and invited me in. No sooner had I taken a step inside Randy and Bob were ready to leave.

"We're going out Mom,"

We drove around for a bit while I explained everything that happened in and since I got back from Disney. When I was done explaining we picked up a few more socs and we went looking for Dally and Two-Bit. At this point, I didn't care how bad they do beat them up. I'm pissed at both of them.

After what felt like forever we found Dally and Two-Bit walking with Vince. "Leave the other guy out of it. Only hurt him if you need to," I told them. I got out of the car and walked over to Vince. Bob was going to drive the car over after I got Vince away from Dally and Two-Bit.

"'Ey Vince, can I talk to you," I glared at Dally and Two-Bit, "Alone?"

"Sure thing Candie," Vince said. We walked away from Dally and Two-Bit and Vince asked, "So what'd ya' wanna talk about?"

"Nothing," I told him. He looked at me confused. "I just didn't want ya' to get hurt," I motioned towards Dally and Two-Bit who were now getting beat up. "They weren't gonna hurt ya' unless they needed to, so I decided to drag you away so they wouldn't need to,"

"Candie! He's our brother!" Vince yelled.

"I don't care," I muttered. "Haven't you heard? I'm not a greaser any more. Greaser by looks, soc at heart,"

Vince sprinted over to them and pulled his blade out and held it to Bob's neck. I walked over to my car and reached in my glove box. Bob told me that he put a gun in there, since most greaser will try to jump me, and I'll need something for self defence. I walked over and put it to Vince's head, forgetting that Dal carries a gun on him a lot of the time.

"You're bluffing sister," Vince said. "It ain't loaded,"

I shot the ground. "You sure about that?" I smirked. "I'd suggest you give me the blade," Vince hesitantly gave me the blade. "Very good,"

Before I knew it, Dally tackled me to the ground and put a gun to my head. "And I suggest you give me your gun," Dally said in a threatening tone. I smirked and tossed it to Randy. Both Bob and Randy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nah," I chuckled. "I don't feel like it,"

I almost forgot Two-Bit was there until he said, "Dal, think this over. You don't actually want to kill your sister,"

Dally got up and walked over to Randy. "Tomorrow night at 6. Rumble here. Winner gets Candie," Dally looked at Two-Bit and Vince. Two-Bit was looking at Dally like he had 5 heads and Vincent just lit a cigarette with a smirk on his face. "Greasers vs Socs,"

Bob and Randy exchanged a smirk and nodded. "Deal," Randy agreed.

"Rules, no weapons," Dally added.

Randy and Bob nodded and helped me up. We went back to my car and drove away.

"If I didn't have so many friends that were socs, I'd hate you," I told them.

"But you do, and you don't," Bob grinned.

I turned and looked over at Randy. "Why do you and Dal hate each other so much?"

Bob looked back and forth between me and Randy like we didn't know what one plus one was. Eventually Bob looked at Randy and asked, "You mean she doesn't know?" Randy shook his head. "We've been friends with her since grade 1, and it never dawned on you to tell her?" Bob asked in disbelieve.

"Mother didn't want me to!" Randy snapped. I looked at them confused.

"Well, you see Candie," Bob started, but Randy smacked him in the head. Bob smiled at him sheepishly before turning back to me and continuing. "Randy and Dal have a lot of history. Your brother hit you when you were little, hard enough to make you black out. I don't know what damage it did to your brain, but you forgot ever meeting Randy,"

Randy looked confused yet seemed to agree with Bob. I just shrugged and kept driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-Bit's POV<strong>

"Candie!" I yelled. She didn't listen, though. She just kept driving.

"I would waste your breath," I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Vincent lighting a smoke. "She ain't gonna come back for you," He said coldly. "Especially not after what you said,"

Vince and I never got along much. At all, actually. Him and Candie got along more than me and him. But I know that deep down, he cared for her a lot. I know he hated to see her like this, but I also know he'd never admit it.

"Well what do you suggest I do?" I ask asked annoyed.

Vincent shrugged and went to say something but Dally came out and cut him off. "We're going for a walk," He told us.

"Everyone is getting cut off today," I muttered.

Dally rolled his eyes and started walking. Vince and I glanced over at each other but willingly followed him. I was nervous, because the last time I went for a 'walk' with Dally he nearly smashed my face in, and ended up scarring Candie.

Candie. I sighed. Why did I say that to Steve? I didn't mean it. At all. I just didn't like the idea of Kathy dating Steve. Steve had Evie. But that isn't a good reason to say that. All Kathy ever does is cheat on me. Candie cared. But I let her slip away. _She was never yours!_ I reminded myself. But she almost was.

"Earth to Two-Bit!" Dally said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I muttered. "Just thinkin',"

"I thought only Pony got that lost in thought," Vincent remarked.

"Only Pony does, unless Two-Bit is thinkin' of our sister. Then he gets that lost in thought. But I can't see him thinking of her now, since she don't mean nothin' to 'im,"

I felt my eyes start to water so I looked away. "I didn't mean anything I said..."

"You better have not been thinkin' 'bout my sister," Vincent growled.

"What if I am? Then what, huh?" I said glaring at him. "What ya' gonna' do, beat me up? For thinking 'bout your sister?" I got on my knees and put my arms out. "By all means, please do,"

"Sure thing," Vincent smirked punching me in the gut. I winced a bit and he punched me again.

"You can tell you're related," I laughed. "You're both pretty violent," I told him, earning another punch about ten times harder, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Vincent, lay off," Dally scowled.

"Yeah Vince, lay off," I said tiredly.

"Ain't so funny now, is it?" He asked kicking my side before he walked away. Dally helped me up and we kept walking.

We walked in silence until we got to the park. "It's Candie," Vincent pointed out. "I wonder what she wants,"

I looked up to see Candie jogging towards us. She looked real upset. I couldn't blame her. "'Ey Vince. Can I talk to you," She paused to glare at Dally and I before she continued. "alone?"

"Sure thing Candie," They walked away but they weren't speaking.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I turned around and saw Randy, Bob and some other socs that I could only assume were their friends. They all looked upset, but Bob and Randy were by far the most upset.

"Come on man," Dallas said. "You already got me,"

"That was for a different reason. Now we're gonna get you again," Randy told him angrily.

"I'm gonna get you back for this!" Dally yelled. Wrong move. Randy punched him hard enough to make him fall back, then some other socs joined in.

I sighed as Bob walked over to me with three other socs. "Well well well," Bob said. "It's the slimy little greaser who broke Candie's heart. Let's teach him a lesson,"

"Think about how I feel," I muttered quietly to myself. "I'm the one who lost her. I screwed up enough to probably never get her back, too,"

Everyone ignored the fact that I was speaking and started punching me, but I wouldn't fight back. Bob noticed and asked me "Aren't ya' gonna fight back?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I deserve it," I told them quietly.

"Damn straight!" Bob agreed, punching me ten times harder.

What felt like hours later Vincent came running over and he put a blade to Bob's throat. But no sooner had Vince put the blade to his throat, Candie had a gun to Vince's head.

"You're bluffing sister, it ain't loaded," He said.

"You sure 'bout that?" She shot the ground next to his foot. "Now I suggest you give me your blade," He handed it over hesitantly. "Very good," She smirked.

I looked over at Dallas just in time to see him tackle Candie to the ground and put a gun to her head. "Now I suggest you give me your gun,"

"Nah," She chuckled and tossed it to Randy, "I don't feel like it,"

I was in shock. He has a gun to her head and all she had to do was give him her gun, but she didn't. He might fucking shoot her! I looked over to Vince and I saw that he had a blade in his hand and he was all tensed up. I looked at Bob and Randy who were just staring at her like she is an idiot. Well, she is.

"Dally, think this over. You don't actually want to kill your sister," I told him.

Dally got up and turned to Randy. "Tomorrow night at six. Rumble here. Winner gets Candie. Greaser vs socs,"

He's gotta be kidding me. She has more friends that are socs than greasers! Actually, she has next to no greaser friends!

"Deal," Randy said.

"No weapons," Dally added.

Randy and Candie started to walk over to her car but Bob walked back over to me. "Oh yeah, greaser," He whispered. "You can't loose something that was never yours," He smirked and walked back over to Randy and Candie. He walked beside Candie and put his arm around her shoulder.

_They're just friends. _I reminded myself. _Fuck Kathy, Candie's mine. **She** is my whole world, not Kathy. Kathy is the one I could never care about. Well, at least not anymore._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm gonna start it off with Randy's POV but then after that I'm gonna go forward in time to a few hours before the rumble. R&R**

**Randy's POV**

"Why can't I tell her?" I asked my mother. "She's got a right to know,"

"I know," My mother said.

"Mom, you clearly don't know! Think about her life now! She's got an abusive brother that doesn't care about her, she's forced to be around people who hate her and her brother gets mad at her and us when she hangs around us! Mom, she's under the custody of someone who hates her!"

I looked over at Bob who had just pulled a beer out of the fridge and was opening it up. "He has a point," Bob agreed as he took a sip of the beer.

"Bob, you know I don't like you drinking," My mother told him. Bob rolled his eyes and put it down.

"Anyways, back on topic!"

My mother sighed. "Clearly Dallas cares about her if he still has custody over her,"

I rolled my eyes. He didn't care the slightest. "Can I at least tell her," I begged. "She deserves to know," Bob was now standing beside me and was nodding.

"I want her to know just as much as you do! I miss her! But I swore, that threw better or worse I wasn't gonna tell her," My mother sighed. "And I'm starting to regret it. Look, if she is to know, her brother will tell her,"

"I _am_ her brother!" I protested. "Dallas and Vincent are too, but so am I! Why can't she know that!"

Mother shook her head. "I'm going to work. You can't tell her, that's final!"

After Mother left Bob picked his beer back up and took a sip. "She never said I couldn't tell her,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dally's POV<strong>

In just one more hour there will be a rumble. A big fight deciding if Candie is a greaser or soc, but more importantly, who's sister she is. Biologically she's mine, Vincent's and Randy's, but I mean who she'll grow up with.

I looked over at Two-Bit who was sitting in a chair. He was tensed up with a beer in his hand. He had the same beer for over an hour now, and to my surprise it looked like he'd only taken a sip of it. His breathing was unsteady and he looked... scared? Did he look scared?

Two-Bit looked up at me and asked. "Do you think Candie likes Bob?" That's what confirmed my thoughts that he was scared. The way he said it reminded me of a little boy who was just told that his mother was dying. I don't think I ever saw Two-Bit this scared or upset before. "You know, like, like-likes Bob? Maybe even love him?"

"Whoa! Wait, what?" I sighed. "Two-Bit, it's gonna be okay. Even if she does love Bob, tonight is the last night she's ever gonna see him. We're gonna win the rumble and when we do, she'll be a greaser. Don't forget what this fight is all about. If the socs get her or if we get her,"

Two-Bit nodded but he was still tensed up. "But what if we loose? Then what? Then they'll get her and she'll be a soc. And if she likes Bob..." He trailed off.

I shook my head. "Listen to me. We will win the rumble. I'll make sure of it,"

"But they won the last rumble," Two-Bit pointed out.

I sighed. "That's only because the rumble turned into a fight between Tim and Candie, and Tim surrendered. But this time, it's gonna be a real rumble and no one but the socs will surrender,"

It was like a flick of a switch and Two-Bit's emotions were changed. Just out of no where he was mad. His face was beet red and his expression was cold. "Why do you even care!" He snapped. "You don't fuckin' care about her! All you do is yell at her and beat her. What difference will it make to you if we win of not!"

I was taken aback. "Two-Bit..." I didn't know what to say. But Vincent sure did.

"Two-Bit!" He snapped back. "She's our sister! He may not act like it, but he still does care about her. And he ain't fighting for him. He ain't fighting so he can get her back, he's fighting so that we can get her back. So just shut it!"

Two-Bit looked down. Back to scared and upset. "Even if we do win, she'll just disown you,"

Vincent looked at me confused. "What is he talkin' 'bout?"

"Well," I chuckled. "You see, she may have threatened to disown me and get Randy's mom to fight for custody," I smiled sheepishly.

"God dammit brother!" Vincent looked over at Two-Bit. "We have to win this rumble. I can stop her from disownin' Dal, but we gotta win this rumble!"

* * *

><p><strong>Candie's POV<strong>

The rumble was coming up soon. I've got over thirty socs fighting in the rumble, and last I checked only Tim's and my brothers gang are fighting for the greasers, so the soc's have an advantage. The socs will win. They better. I hate greasers! I hate the gang! The only person I can still trust is Soda.

"I just called some other people up," Randy told me. "We got thirty seven people fighting. Think it'll be enough?"

I grinned at Randy. "Yeah, it'll do," I said. "Is Paul fighting again?"

"We made sure of it sugar," Bob told me.

_Perfect. _I thought. _We got almost forty people fighting. We'll win... We better. _

We started driving down to the lot. We all tried to drive a different way there, because we don't want the cops following us. Cops would find it suspicious if eight cars were driving somewhere, even if they were socs.

When we got there, the greasers were just arriving. As one of the greasers was walking closer to the center of the lot they yelled "Took you long enough! We didn't think you'd show!"

"You just arrived here too, so you can shut yo' mouth!" I yelled back.

I looked over at Paul and Darry and sure enough, they were talking like last time. "This kid is better than I thought possible!" Paul exlaimed.

I sighed. Paul's gonna say something else that's gonna piss Darry off which will make him start the rumble... Just like last time. "Hold that thought," I told Paul. He nodded and I yelled "Get ready for the rumble to start! Paul's gonna say something that'll piss Darry off which will make Darry punch him in the face. Just like last time!" I turned to face Paul and Darry. "You may continue,"

Paul smirked. "I heard she pulled a gun on her brother," Darry was in shock, so he didn't end up punching him. "That's amazing. He deserves it, too. Seeing as he hasn't told Candie that-" He was cut off when Dally punched him in the face.

"God damn!" I yelled. "Everyone knows but me!"

As soon as people started fighting Dally left Paul for Darry to fight and he came over to me. "Candie, you shouldn't be in this rumble," He said.

"Oh, and now you care?" I punched him in the gut. "Shut up. You tricky motherfucker,"

Pow! Dally punched me back... Hard. And believe me, it hurt! I punched his jaw and just as he was gonna punch me again Vincent stopped him. Vince grabbed his fist and punched his gut. "Dally, lay off. She's our sister!" Dally muttered something and walked away. Just as I was about to thank Vince, he also walked away.

I wasn't really in a mood to fight, so I just walked behind everyone and watched. I would join when I needed to, but it didn't look like it'd be anytime soon. There were a few people in Tim's gang that were passed out and most of the others looked like they're about to. I looked around at everyone in my brother's gang. They were all doing pretty good, even Johnny. Although, Johnny and Pony were both fighting the same guy. But there was one thing I noticed most.

Dally wasn't there.

I was looking everywhere for him. It probably wasn't a good thing that I couldn't find him. I started walking around the perimeter of the fight, to see if I could find him. I had already walked around where most of the socs were and was right around where most of the greasers were when I heard a gun shot. I froze immediately.

_This isn't happening. _I thought. _This is just a dream. Your brother does not have a gun. You are not at a rumble. Nothing that happened in the past weak was real. You're going to wake up and you'll be in the Disney resort on a bed and Two-Bit is going to be on the bed next to you waiting for you to wake up so he can go get Mickey's signature. You're going to laugh at Two-Bit for acting so childish then Dally is going call you love birds and tell you to hurry up._

But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I knew it wasn't true. This was real. I am at a rumble. My brother does have a gun. Everything that just happened in the last weak was real. And then it hit me. All of this is my fault. They are at a rumble because of me. My brother has a gun because he wants to win the rumble that started because of me. Everything that happened in the past weak, was all because of me.

And my brother has a gun. If he kills someone, it's because of me.

I turned around and saw Dally pointing a gun at Bob's head. He was smirking at my expression. "Candie Candie Candie," He laughed. "You gonna surrender? Or am I going to kill Bob?"

I was in shock. I was scared. I'm too scared to surrender, but I don't want Bob to die. I'm scared of Dally. "Don't surrender Candie!" Bob told me. "He won't shoot me," But I knew he was scared. You could hear how uncertain he was by his tone of voice.

I shook my head. I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. At all. "He will," I told him. "He'd kill you without a second thought," I looked at Dally. "You win," I said softly.

That's when I remember something I learned in school. It's a mind trick. If you look like you're about to do something, no matter what you say, your brain will make you believe that they are going to do it. I never really thought that would come in handy, but I guess I was wrong.

Just as Dally took the gun away from Bob's head I took it from him. The expressions on all the greasers' faces were priceless. They all looked scared, but I ignored it. In the middle of the lot there was a tree stump. As I walked over to it, almost everyone was following me. I stood on top of the tree stump and I waited for everyone to come over. About 5 minutes later, everyone was over standing around me.

I smirked and put the gun to my head then looked around at everyone's expressions. Tim looked the slightest bit concerned but it was probably just an act. The rest of his gang didn't care at all. They were all smirking. Then I looked over at all the socs. They were all really upset or scared. I looked at Bob and Randy. I don't think I ever saw anyone that scared in my life. They look like they should have passed out by now. They were even crying a little. Then I looked over at the gang.

Everyone in the gang had a different expression. I looked over at Steve first. He looked upset and confused. Next I looked over at Soda. He had tears rolling down his face. He seemed real upset. After Soda, I looked over at Darry. Darry looked worried and mad. Now I looked at Pony and Johnny who both looked out-right scared. Dally was up next. He looked worried, but at the same time he doesn't look like he cares too too much. Now I looked at Two-Bit. Two-Bit looked sad and lonely. He looked like a puppy that was being taken away from his mother.

I looked around at everyone. Now it was time to see how many of these emotions were real. "I'm not going to shoot myself," I smirked, but I still had the gun pointed to my head.

Tim smiled. It was kinda funny, since no one else really seemed to change emotions that much. Darry, Johnny, Dally and Steve weren't near as tensed up as they were before I said that. The only people who have the same emotion as before are the socs, Vincent, who I hadn't noticed was crying, Soda and Two-Bit.

"Then take the gun away from your head," Pony said. That kid was confused.

"No Pony. That was the trick. If I have this gun pointed to my head, no matter what I say, your brain will make you react how you would if I said, 'I'm going to kill myself'," I laughed bitterly. "The only people who would care are the socs, Vince, Soda and Two-Bit. But I highly doubt Two-Bit would _actually_ care. Probably just actin'," I looked at Dally. "Why did you want to win this rumble so bad? You don't fuckin' care about me!" I yelled.

"Candie,"Two-Bit started.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I tossed Dally's gun to him. "And here's your stupid gun back,"

**A/N: Duh dun dahhh! Lol. Okay so what do you think Candie's reaction should be to the greasers winning the rumble? And what do you think about Candie being Randy's brother :O . No flames!**


	19. Chapter 19

It's been about a week since the rumble. Dally got sent to the cooler, though I don't know what for or how long. I heard that the socs had something to do with it, and that they were trying to come up with some way to get revenge. I also heard Two-Bit was pretty much back to normal, only he drank more. However, I don't know this for a fact, this is just what Soda told me. I haven't been to the Curtis' since the day of the rumble.

"I have just one question for you," I told Soda. "How do you know the socs want revenge, but you don't know why my brother's in jail?"

"Common sence and lack of interest," He answered with a grin.

"So you don't care why my brother is in jail?" I questioned him.

"He put a blade to my throat, remember? If anything, I feel more safe," Soda pointed out. I shrugged. I did remember, I put a blade to Dally's throat too.

"Why don't you come over? You haven't been over in a while... Well, considering you use to come over everyday," Soda suggested.

"You know exactly why I haven't gone over," I said. "And I'm not gonna,"

"Please," Soda begged. "Two-Bit misses you! You have to believe me! And not all the guys hate you, Pony doesn't! And I don't think Johnny does. I know _know_ Vincent doesn't and he's been over a lot more," Soda sighed. "Please?"

I sighed in defeat. I didn't believe anything Soda said except for the stuff about Vince, but if Soda wanted me to go over that bad, I would. "Fine,"

We started walking over to Soda's and I noticed a mustang. Obviously they were stalking a greaser that planning on jumping, so I looked past the car and I saw Pony. I looked over to Soda to see his reaction and either he didn't see Ponyboy and the car, or his happy thought was his little brother getting jumped by socs.

I tugged at Soda's arm and jogged over beside Pony. "Hey kid," I grinned. He grinned back and then I looked back over at the soc. I recognized him as David. "Leave this kid alone," I told him. "And him," I pointed to Soda.

David went to say something then stopped. "You know, if we had of won the rumble, I probably would have ignored you and jumped the kid anyway," He went to drive away but I stopped him.

"Tell Bob and Randy I said hi?" He nodded and drove away.

"Damn, and I was lookinhg for a good fight too," I heard a voice from behind me. I gritted my teeth annoyed. I knew that voice anywhere.

"When'd you get out of the cooler Dal?" Pony asked. "Coulda' sworn you were supposed to be in for another week,"

I turned around to face Dally. He was smirking at me, and I was half tempted to slap him across the face. I knew from the smirk that he was either going to say something that would piss my off aor annoy me, and I was right. "Finnally decided to re-appear, Sugar?"

I ignored Dally and answered Pony's question. "Good behavior, got out early," I shook my head. "Shoot, they oughta' send you to prison and quit letting you out early,"

**Dally's POV**

I grinned. Candie had a point, and it's not even like the cops don't know me. They know I'm just going to break more laws when I get out.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"'Course I would," She told me. "Not seeing you for a couple of years would be hevan!"

She wasn't looking at me. She was looking over my shoulder and I half expected her to run past me, so I wasn't surprised when she did.

I looked at Pony and Soda and they both had a confused and shocked expresion, like Candie had done something completely out of character. I was confused, because that was exactly something Candie would do. But when I turned around, I saw exactly why they were so confused and shocked.

"Is it just me, or is she hugging a cop?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer got taken away. Then when I got it back, I lost the charger.**

**I'm planning on having this updated next week and if not, the week after, but I need to fix up some stuff. I'm going to delete the last 2-3 chapter and edit them so that I can edit them/fix them up so they make more sense. So I'm most likely going to change the fact that Randy is her brother. I thought of that when I was half asleep.**

**And I have a letter for the people who don't like this story/my writing, but read it and review it anyway!**

**Dear Haters,**

**I'm not going to tell you to stop reviewing/reading this, because I know, haters gonna hate, but I want you to keep something in mind. The only time I have to write this is when I'm half asleep, because my parents don't let me go on the computer very often so I need to sneak on it. _And_ my writing is pretty good, considering I'm only _twelve_. So, my writing won't always make the most sense and it will be at time, but that's 'cause I'm not as smart as the other writers, and I'm more child-ish. So if you keep reading this, I want you to stop expecting it to be perfect! Yeah, Candie is kinda' a Marry Sue, but I'm trying to make her not so bad. But y'know, it's kinda hard when you don't write very much. The only thing I ever use to write was songs and poetry. You don't really need to worry about a character being a Marry Sue in songs or peotry, 'cause there are no characters. I use to try to write stories when I was in grade two or three, but I didn't like them so I quit. This is the first story I have _ever_ written, Candie is the first character I have _ever_ created, so don't expect it to be perfect.**

**Your's truely,  
>Mia.<strong>

**P.S. Yeah, I know I'm too young to be on this website, but if you report me and my account gets deleted, I'll just make a new one. You can't stop me, really.**


End file.
